


Monster Mash

by TastySins_tm



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical Horniness, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, I'm makin this silly but not completely unrealistic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Reader is Nonbinary, if that bothers you pls either click away or read with caution, reader has breasts and a vagina/breasts and vag will be mentioned, reader has shitty parents, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm
Summary: You're the newest face to Spooky High, but you don't belong here. You're just a human. At least, you're sure you are. What landed you here was just a fluke. It had to have been.You just wanted to pass through your classes unnoticed, hoping nothing bad happens. But, of course, you gain the attention of the 8 most popular, charismatic classmates during your stay here. Oh, and also prom's way closer than you hoped it would be.Will you find a date while trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with you?Updates are on Saturdays.
Relationships: Calculester Hewlett-Packard/Reader, Damien LaVey/Reader, Liam de Lioncourt/Reader, Miranda Vanderbilt/Reader, Polly Geist/Reader, Scott Howl/Reader, Vera Oberlin/Reader, Z'gord | Zoe/Reader
Comments: 119
Kudos: 460





	1. It's a Graveyard Smash. Specifically Your Grave.

**Author's Note:**

> WHIPS and NAE NAES what's up I'm making a dumb decision. I love Monster Prom, okay. More specifically: I love Damien, Scott, and Miranda. BUT I also love everyone else so... HERE I AM. This is gonna be a "choose your own date" fic. After a certain chapter, it'll have an option to pick which character you want to pursue and what chapter to go to.
> 
> Obviously, since this is the first of its' type I'm making, I'm not making it super FANCY. No like... subverting routes INSIDE routes or anything, cause that is TOO much for me right now. I might add some extra routes AFTER I'm done with the main 8, but right now I think 8 intended routes is enough for me to handle, since I don't intend on making them like...SUPER super long.
> 
> This fic is also inspired by a fic that is, sadly, no longer being worked on. Mainly the "human hiding in their hood coming to Spooky High" aspect. "A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing" by MunRitter.

You didn’t want to be here. You REALLY didn’t want to be here. You were human, you told yourself. You were raised human. You were born human. Even if you didn’t know your father, you were human.

But your mother “didn’t want to raise a monster”. So, she shipped you off to an old “friend” in Monsteropolis. To a monster school.

The woman was a witch, but was nice enough. Living up to her namesake of ‘Mercy’, she made sure to call ahead and set up some things for you with the principal. The staff were the only ones to know about your human heritage, so you could excuse yourself if need be.

And so the teachers could keep a closer eye on you, should you be cornered by a potential murderer.

You insisted on arriving upon the school opening, not wanting to walk into the middle of a class and drawing even more attention to yourself. Mercy dropped you off at the gates, telling you to wait for a group of witches she was mentoring. They’d keep you safe, she said.

So, on top of possibly getting murdered for being human, you were now being babysat by people who felt like they had to listen to an authority figure. Great.

“You’re Mercy’s new charge?” Speaking of... 

You looked up from your spot on a bench, peeking out from under your hood. Three women stood in front of you, all wearing black. You nodded slowly, standing to greet them.

“Good. I’m Joy, this is Hope, and Faith. We’re here to make sure you don’t die between classes.” Cool. Babysitting the helpless human. Great. Awesome.

You gave them your name, and Joy grabbed your shoulders to get you to walk with them. You immediately shrugged them off. It was embarrassing enough being escorted around like a child, you weren’t about to have them treat you like one. Thankfully, she didn’t put up a fight about it.

“We went ahead and got your introductory packet from Principal Giant Spider,” Faith told you, pulling out a large manilla envelope and handing it over. You looked through it as she listed off the contents.

“Your schedule, locker number and combination. Your talisman to get to the nurse’s office- just pull and twist to use it.” T… talisman?

“They also made a special permission slip setup for you, in case you need to do human things- we all have them, too.” Hope held up a booklet of permission slips as proof. Well… at least you had an out if something happened.

“Teachers all know your situation, and you got put with the teachers who actually give a shit.” “Lucky you!”

“Yeah. Lucky me.”

You took a look at your schedule. It seemed they took pity on you, and gave you classes you’d find in a human school. History, Math, Literature, Gym… Oh great, gym was right after lunch. That’s gonna suck.

“We’ve also gotten a couple, uh… friends, to keep tabs on you during classes. You’ll meet them throughout the day.” You frowned slightly, pulling your hood down a little farther as you guys entered the building. You didn’t want the student body to know you were human-adjacent. Keep that a secret as long as possible.

“Is… this really necessary?” All three of them answered with a stern “yes”.

“We got our asses kicked when we first started coming here. We even lost our friend, Grace.” They were quiet, giving a moment of silence for their fallen leader. It did nothing to help your nerves.

“So, we got some non-human-hating friends to be sure to keep you safe during classes!” They stopped you at your homeroom, history.

“This class has Vicky, a frankenstein in blue. She’ll be saving a seat for you. Keep close to her and her little crew- Oz, Brian, and Amira- and they’ll take care of you when we can’t.” Joy patted your back.

“Don’t worry, it’s our job to help the downtrodden and unfortunate. We’ll protect you, just like we do everyone else.” Uh… what?

Before you could ask, they took off towards their own homeroom. The bell rang, signalling classes were settling in. You took a breath, before entering the classroom.

As soon as you entered, you saw a group of four in the back of the class. A blue frankenstein spotted you, grinning and waving you over to the seat between all of them.

“I think that’s the new kid Joy told me about,” Vicky- you assumed- said as you approached. You stood there awkwardly for a minute, before you sat down.

“Hi! I’m Vicky- Joy told me a little about you!” You swallowed, quietly giving your name. The green guy waved lazily, introducing himself as Brian. Amira gave you a smirk and a salute, and Oz said a nervous “hello, nice to meet you”. You nodded slightly, although you had no idea if they could even tell you did it due to your giant hood. The gang kinda went back to their own conversations while the class filled in, occasionally filling you on certain things.

You learned of the top rung of the school- eight of the “hottest” monsters around.

Miranda Vanderbilt, an adorable merprincess with a mean streak.

Damien LaVey, the prince of Hell and arson.

Scott Howl, leader of the school’s football team. Or some other sport. You already forgot.

Liam de Lioncourt, a vampire who looks down on people he deems too “mainstream”.

Vera Oberlin, a self-made gorgon with a multitude of wealth and power behind her.

Polly Geist, the biggest party ghost around.

Calculester Hewlett-Packard, a robot that recently started learning to feel.

And Zoe, an Eldritch deity that wanted to leave her life of insanity behind to be a simple highschooler.

“Who do you think is the hottest,” Vicky asked, after showing you their pictures.

… Man, you don’t know, you were dissociating over here. You already forgot half their names. You simply gave her a shrug, which she seemed to accept.

“Yeah, it’s hard to choose just one. I got you.” That’s not what your shrug meant. Whatever. You didn’t wanna get into things like that right now. You were too busy making sure you didn’t fucking die within your first week at the school.

The students got quiet as class started. Thank GOD this isn’t one of those shitty teachers who put pressure on new students to “introduce yourself to the class!!!”. Fuck off.

You took the time to look over your schedule again. And you REALLY wish you didn’t.

There were monster-based classes here. Stuff with magic and potions… You didn’t know how to do any of that. Great. GREAT.

Before you knew it, class had finished. Man. You really were out of it. You stuffed your schedule back into your pocket, following the Color Crew- as you named them- out. You were shocked to find the three witches outside your class. You don’t know why you were surprised, though. They said they’d be taking you to each class.

“Alright, next is calculus. C’mon.” You felt yourself flush. You REALLY felt like a kid doing this, being led around like a toddler.

“... We can take them to calc,” a deep voice said, making you look up. Brian stepped up next to you, hands in his pockets. The witches- the Coven, as you learned- hesitated. Brian shrugged slightly as Amira propped an arm on his shoulder. She had to stretch to do it, since he was MASSIVE compared to her.

“Yeah, don’t worry. We got the newbie- ain’t that right?” Being led around by two monsters would make you blend in better, than three of the, seemingly, nerdiest people in the school. Hesitantly, you nodded. The girls looked between themselves, before nodding to each other.

“Alright. We’ll trust you with them, for now. Don’t let anything happen to them,” Joy said, leading the other two off to their next class. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding, only to choke a little on air when Amira slapped you on the back.

“Look, I get it. The Coven was the SAME way when I came here. Like yeah, I’m a fire djinn, but I look enough like a human they felt the need to be mother hens. I dunno what you are under there, but they must’ve felt like you needed help.” You didn’t want to tell her that they were told to take care of you.

“But don’t worry about it- we got you. Let me see your schedule, and I’ll see how many times we can get them to leave you alone.” Amira and Brian led you to calculus, while looking over your schedule.

“Well, lucky you! You got most classes with one of us, at least. I’ll text the other two and let them know to hang out while you get there.” You took your schedule back, a little confused.

“You mean you’re not gonna… escort me between classes?” Brian snorted slightly.

“You’re the same age as us, and your packet should have a map of the school. I’m sure you can figure it out. If you get too lost, you can use the talisman to get to the nurse for a starting point.” You were thankful they realized you weren’t some helpless baby.

“Yeah, you’re a smart person, I’m sure. We’ll probably hang out by our lockers or by the door to make sure you get there, if we gotta wait on you, but we’re not gonna hover. No worries there,” she finished. You looked up at her, seeing her grin at you. You looked back down, flustered.

You felt better now, at least, that someone was actually taking you seriously. Sure, they could tell you were nervous. But everyone was, when going to a new school. And you’re sure they’d help you out, if something escalated. If not, you got your emergency escape button.

“Thanks…” “No problem, now c’mon.” They brought you to calc, as promised, where the only open seat was between… a very hairy dude with a tail, and a library computer with legs. Okay then. As you sat down, the hairy dude started sniffing the air.

“Oh- are you new here,” he asked, tail wagging as he turned to you. You stared down at your desk, hearing his tail thump against his chair.

“I’m Scott! Nice to meet you!” The robot next to you shifted, getting a better look at your hunched form. His face changed to a :/, then to :D.

“A pleasure to meet a new friend! I am Calculester- I hope I can provide assistance, should you need to catch up to the rest of the class.” At least they weren’t demanding handshakes or anything.

You nodded, giving them your name quietly. Scott’s tail went wild, making it hard to concentrate when the class actually started. Once again, you kinda just… zoned out, and got startled when the bell rang. Cool.

Due to your extraordinary luck, you ended up in classes with not just the color crew, but the rest of the “popular” group as well. You got put with Vera and Liam for Chemistry, trying to ignore their annoyance in trying to get you caught up to speed.

Literature had Polly, Zoe, and Miranda. Of course, that class was ALSO groups, so you got put with them to give them an even number. Polly and Zoe were nice enough, Miranda was… interesting. She wasn’t MEAN, but she wasn’t particularly nice to a “commoner”.

Lunch was spent with the Color Crew, thankfully not being as overbearing as the Coven would’ve been. The Coven also spent lunch eavesdropping on you all, and Joy kept walking in conversations to check on you.

Gym had everyone, but most noticeable was Damien, who got paired with you as a “warm-up buddy”. You could tell he hated it, but Scott kept pumping him up. Amira also made it a challenge by telling Damien that she figured he couldn’t handle it. Damien gave you no mercy, though.

By the time school was finally over, you were exhausted. Unscatched and uninjured, but tired enough to drop for the next day. You were taken home by Mercy, leaning against the window as she talked about what you two were having for dinner.

The people weren’t… as BAD as you expected. They definitely WERE murderous and ruthless, but a lot of them were actually willing to help you. Or, at least, leave you alone if you didn’t want to be bothered. Aside from that annoying little Kappa. He was annoying.

You had no idea how you were going to like this school. Some people were okay, but… in the end, you were still human. Human enough to worry about getting decapitated. Fun or not, you had to be careful. One wrong move and you were dead.

Maybe you can convince your mom to let you move back in.


	2. Circuits, Snails, and Puppy Dog Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calculester and Scott's "bonding" chapter! Relationships may seem a little wonky right now, but you'll see why later on. Kudos and comments appreciated!

You’ve been having trouble keeping up with the classes, much to your frustration. It’s been a week and a half since you started, and you were already falling behind. You tried your best, you really did, but it didn’t do much.

So, your calculus teacher grouped you up with the two popular boys in your class- Calculester and Scott. Great. You really needed the extra attention. You were doing just fine, trying to slip under the radar and fall behind so MAYBE you’d get kicked out.

That wasn’t WHY you were falling behind, but that was your best bet to leaving after a while. Your teacher would have none of it, though.

You’re pretty sure you were grouped up with Scott because he was ALSO failing the class. Calculester was going to tutor the both of you during class. Needless to say, you were nervous about doing it.

Not because the two were mean. If anything, they were the nicest monsters around here, aside from the color crew. Scott was a bit overwhelming, but not in the “gotta protect the baby” way the Coven was. He was like Vicky and Amira- overly friendly. You don’t know if he could tell how anxious you were, but he was always there to provide a… comforting presence, if you were cornered or freaked out.

As was Calculester. He wasn’t as physically intimidating as Scott, being a robot with an old computer head, but he was able to talk people out of situations easier than you thought he would be. Maybe because they got bored of hearing his statistics and definitions, maybe because he was just that convincing. If the color crew couldn’t get to you, these two were usually next in line to help you out.

You were just nervous because you hated having the attention on you. What if they find out you’re human and stop talking to you? What if they turn on you? What if what if what if-

“Hello, friend!” You looked up, seeing Calculester take his seat. All the desks were moved into “tables” of four, for the group projects and tutoring sessions happening for the next couple of weeks. Your fourth was going to be Amira. She wasn’t QUITE as behind as you or Scott, but she needed a boost. You felt a bit better, having her there. She wasn’t human, but she was adjacent enough that she probably knew the troubles that came with appearing that way.

“Hi,” you muttered as he sat, not looking up at him. You were too busy staring at the pages you had to do today, not knowing what the fuck kind of magic language you were looking at.

It wasn’t really a magic language. You were just gay and didn’t know math.

Speaking of being gay and not knowing math, here were Scott and Amira. They were wrestling as they came in, laughing their heads off before finally sitting down. Amira next to Calculester, who was across from you. Scott plopped down next to you, his tail wagging so wildly it thumped against your side. You were too nervous to ask him to move it. You’ll put up with it. Like everything else that’s happened to you.

The teacher said everyone could talk amongst themselves, but to be done with at least one of the pages by the end of class. You had already gotten a head start, since you got to class first. Not MUCH of a head start, but you got some questions done.

“... These answers are incorrect,” Calculester pointed out, reaching over to show you two questions you did were wrong. Of course they were. You shrunk a little in your seat with a sigh. Calculester gave you a :(.

“Do not worry, friend! That is why I’m here- to help you learn how to correct these mistakes,” Calculester gave you a :D, trying to cheer you up after seeing your embarrassed posture. Scott patted your back, sending you forward a bit.

“Yeah! He’s been helping me with my math all year! Calculester’s the best!” The werewolf grinned down at you, before going back to his work.

… If Calculsester’s been helping all year, how was… How was Scott still failing? Is Scott just that stupid?

Considering he was drawing on his paper instead of actually solving the problems… maybe he was.

You let Cal show you how to properly do the problems. Surprisingly, he was good at explaining things without going full Computer Boy on you. He was great at simplifying things without making you feel stupid.

“So! Can I ask you something,” Scott finally said, after constantly glancing at you from the corner of his eye. You squirmed a little in your seat. He didn’t really wait for an answer, though.

“How come you’re still hiding like that? You’ve been here for, like, a week right?” You paused, feeling Amira’s eyes and Calculester’s camera on you.

“Mmm… Just get freaked out. Don’t like people looking at me.” Scott’s tails wagging stopped, and he looked horrified.

“Oh- dude, I’m sorry!” He immediately slapped his hand over his eyes, reaching over and doing the same to Amira. He peeked out between his fingers, looking at Calculester.

“C’mon, robobro, cover your eyes!” Calculester gave a :/.

“Scott, I do not have eyes, and I do not think they meant it that literally.” Scott whined.

“C’moooon, I don’t have that many hands! I can’t cover your eyes too!” “I do not think you’re listening to me.” Scott was drawing attention, making people look over. You began to panic a little bit, reaching up and pulling his hand off of his face. He looked down at you, seeing the lower part of your face peeking out from your hood.

“Stop- you don’t have to do that, Scott, just… don’t stare a lot.” He looked down at your hands, Amira removing his other hand from her eyes. She mumbled something about her makeup. You, faintly, saw Scott’s cheeks heat up a bit.

“... Wow you got tiny hands,” he muttered. You felt your face heat up, letting his hand go and turning back to your work with an embarrassed huff. Calculester gave a simulated sigh.

“Scott, would you mind sharpening our pencils?” Scott, seemingly, forgot about everything that just happened. He grabbed everyone’s pencils, going to the sharpener.

“Are you doing alright, friend?” You glanced up at Calculester, seeing a :( on his screen.

“I can tell you are nervous and upset. Would you like me to distract Scott when he comes back?” Your cheeks got even warmer, something you didn’t think could happen. You shook your head.

“No, it’s… fine, I guess. I just… don’t like being the center of attention.” Calculester nodded, giving you a :).

“Alright. I will try and make sure Scott does not get too hyperactive, while we’re in class.” A small smile spread on your face. One that Calculester seemed to pick up. His :) turned into a :D.

“I am glad to help ease your troubles, by any means.” You hesitated, before giving a quiet “thanks”.

Scott came back, tail between his legs and eyes wide. Calculester and Amira got their pencils back in one piece. Your pencil came back in two. Scott whined loudly as he sat.

“I’m sorry, bud! I got too excited cause I was thinking about how I was being a good boy by doing the pencil thing! Then I heard a snap and then I looked down and then-” Oh fuck he was nearly crying.

“Uh… it’s okay, dude. Really. Accidents happen.” Especially when you’re a strong freak of nature like Scott. Calculester gave you a spare pencil he had.

“There! Now you have a new one. All is well.” Scott didn’t look convinced, though. You… think you have an idea on how to get him to stop looking all mopey.

“D… don’t worry, Scott. You’re still a… good boy.” Wow. You never thought you’d hate saying anything more, but hearing the words “good boy” come out of your mouth in an unironic, un-sexy way made you want to do the Not Exist thing.

Thankfully, though, it perked Scott right up. His tail went a mile a minute, and he grinned so wide you thought his face would split. Clearly, he didn’t think you’d consider him to be a “good boy” after breaking a pencil.

“Really??? You’re not mad?” You shook your head, and he let out a happy howl. You heard faint howls from the room next door in response. You flinched at the noise, and Calculester raced to calm him down.

“Now that everything is settled- Scott, how are you doing with your work?” Another 180 emotional flip, and Scott got nervous and pouty. Clearly, he wasn’t doing well. Calculester swapped seats with Amira to get a better look at Scott’s paper.

He gave you a quick ;D, before turning his expression back to a neutral smile so no one would be suspicious. You pursed your lips, trying to hide a smile and force your cheeks to stop burning. You forced yourself to go back to your own work, not noticing the look Amira was giving the three of you.

Amira may not be the smartest around, but she knows flirting when she sees it. Scott didn’t pull the whole “wow your hands are small haha” thing unless he’s interested, as he did with Amira when she first came around. And Calculester NEVER winks. She grinned, leaning back in her chair and tapping her pencil against the paper.

You were fitting in just fine.


	3. Obscured Interests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written in advance, so you all can have little a double upload. As a treat.
> 
> Is reader a "mary sue"? No cause cringe culture is dead and everyone deserves to have hot monsters thirsty for them.

Chemistry was the class you dreaded the most. Not because you were bad at it. You’ve loved all of your science classes in the past. Science is just interesting.

No, you dreaded going because of your tablemates- Liam de Lioncourt and Vera Oberlin. You got stuck with them because of class crowding, and they were the only two that didn’t have extra hands at the table. And since it seemed like EVERY class was doing some kinda group project, you got put with the two most stand-offish people around.

They basically ignored your presence during class, only interrupting you to check and make sure you’re doing the work. Not that you were caught up and knew what you were doing, just being sure it was being done.

“They at least know more than Scott,” Vera had muttered during your first week.

If they DID notice a mistake, Liam was the only one to point out why it was wrong. Vera had said if you wanted her help to pay her. You were still looking for a part-time job, so that was out of the question.

Not that it was ever in the question. You weren’t paying a green bitch for things she was told by the teacher to do.

Today was a day like any other. Class was mostly free to do what they want while working on their projects, so you were listening to music. Upon noticing the cover art on your phone, Liam got your attention.

“Who are you listening to?” Vera glanced between you two, pretending not to pay attention. But very obviously listening in. If she wanted to know, you didn’t really care.

“A, uh… A human indie band called Autoheart.” That seemed to catch Liam’s attention. You heard Vera scoff slightly as he came around to your side of the table.

“Would you mind if I took a listen?” You hesitated, before shaking your head. Making sure your ear bud was clean, you handed it over.

“I found them through newer releases, but I’ve been listening to a lot of their older music. This one’s called Oxford Blood,” you told him, playing the song from the beginning to let him listen. You had started to continue your work, but noticed he was sitting completely still.

When you looked back at him, he was concentrating as hard as possible on the music he was listening to. Vera snorted, a smirk on her face.

“Well, get ready to have your music taste dragged through the mud. A human band? Really?” Liam held up a hand, shocking his friend a bit.

“No, no… this isn’t bad. The message of this particular song is a bit overdone, but the fact the band is so… obscure. A human band, as you said, nonetheless. It is… impressive.” Vera’s jaw dropped, before pulling out her phone.

“I have to see how good this is for myself,” she muttered, before asking you to repeat the band and song names. She put her own earbuds in, ignoring you both while she listened to the song. Just like Liam, she focused intently on the music. It was… a bit weird, but hey! As long as they don’t make you cry, you were fine.

The song ended, and Liam looked pleasantly surprised. He gave a smile, one laced with a smugness you don’t think he realized he had.

“I must say, this band is actually decent. How popular are they?” Weird question, but you could look at their views on youtube, you guess.

“Uuuuh… A lot of their videos don’t get over a hundred thousand views, I guess. Like I said, I just found them recently, myself.” And you’re on youtube a LOT, listening to music.

“I never got recommended their music on spotify, I found them on youtube because a friend sent me their song Lent.” Liam looked interested, so you pulled up Lent. While he listened, you glanced over at Vera.

Her eyes were watery, and her lips were pressed together in a way to keep herself from crying. Man. Oxford Blood must’ve really resonated with her, in a weird way. She caught you looking, huffing and closing her eyes.

“It’s fine, I suppose.” You didn’t miss her saving it to her playlist. Not wanting to be turned to stone, you didn’t poke at her for it.

“You have… surprisingly decent tastes in music,” Liam finally said, when Lent ended. Vera pulled her earbuds out with a huff, before nodding.

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t mind finding more of their stuff,” she muttered, clearly embarrassed you caught her nearly crying.

“Well, uh… glad I won’t get roasted into next year, then,” you joked, making Liam chuckle. Vera rolled her eyes a bit. Liam decided to go ahead and play the next song in your playlist, moving a bit closer to mess with your phone.

Despite the jacket you were wearing, you could still feel that he was colder than most creatures. A complete contrast to Scott’s high body heat. That would make sense, you guess. Liam WAS a vampire.

“So… When are you going to tell people you’re human,” Vera asked, making you freeze. You squirmed in your seat under her stare, trying to think of something to say.

“It’s a bit obvious,” Liam added, leaning his head on his hand. “Especially after showing us your human-based music”. You didn’t know how music gave anything away, but okay sure.

“I… I don’t-” Vera scoffed, cutting you off.

“Oh please. You’re jumpier than a rabbit, you hide under the hood, you were spotted coming in with the Coven…” She made a hand motion as if that proved her point.

“And the smell. You dump a bunch of perfume on in hopes it covers up your human smell. It does, but it’s also so strong it’s clear you’re hiding a scent,” Liam finished, not looking up from your phone as he wrote down songs to add to his own playlist later.

You were quiet. Mortified. You looked around, seeing if anyone else had noticed anything. You felt your hands shake, only seeing Vicky looking over at you. Her eyes were wide. She heard. She was going to tell the others. They were gonna isolate you. You were going to be stuck, alone, again.

You didn’t even notice you started crying until Vera gave out a hiss.

“Oh don’t start sniveling- that’s not going to help you any.” Liam finally looked up, ears flicking back in surprise when he saw the tears drip down past your hood.

“I…” your hands shook. You didn’t know what to do.

“I didn’t want to be here,” you finally got out. You made sure to keep it quiet. You didn’t want anyone else to know you were crying.

“I don’t belong here- I was human my whole life and then suddenly ONE fucking thing happens and I’m shipped off to someone I don’t even know to a place I don’t belong”. You put your head in your hands, trying to keep your breathing under control. You missed the look Vera and Liam shared.

“I don’t know what happened. One minute things are fine, the next there’s five students in the hospital and my mom’s screaming at me that I’m an abomination against God and that I don’t belong with her-” you stopped when you heard movement. You felt two different hands on you, one on your shoulder and one on your back.

“Well, your mother sounds like a frigid bitch,” Vera said from your left, venom in her words. If there was one thing the gorgon let herself be weak about, it was family. It made her sick, thinking you got put out just because your mother didn’t want a “monster”. Talk about racist on top of everything else.

“Look, I can’t guarantee your safety- there’s only so much to be done to protect a human against some of the people here- but…” Vera shifted uncomfortably, clearly not used to being the caring one. That was more Scott and Zoe’s department.

“But, at the very least, we can make chemistry a bit better,” Liam finished for her, putting his hands back on the table. Vera nodded in agreement, removing her hand as well. Liam handed you a handkerchief. You gave him a quiet “thanks”, wiping your face as Vera messed with a planner on her phone.

“And lunch. You’re sitting with us today,” she stated, not giving you any room for argument. You looked up at her, confused.

“Why the change?” She looked down, pausing when she caught a look at you.

Since you had to tilt your head up so much, she finally got a look at your face. Flushed with embarrassment and cheeks stained with tears. You looked like a lost puppy. Her cheeks tinted pink, an… odd feeling settling in her chest. She coughed slightly, turning back to her phone to hide her brightening cheeks.

“Well- you- I can’t just-” She huffed, tongue tied. Liam knew the look, getting your attention instead.

“We want to hear more of your music, if you’d be willing,” he finally said, trying to force himself not to be mesmerized by the blood rushing to your face. It’s been… a long time since he’s interacted with an actual human. With their… sweetened blood, not bittered through the freezing process of blood banks. He could almost smell it, due to how flushed you were.

Those big, watery eyes weren’t helping him keep his composure, either.

You knew that was a cover up. They didn’t want anything to do with you before this. Was this pity? If they pitied you, they would be… acting different. Right? Do they… actually care about your situation? They barely knew you.

Well, so far, they weren’t planning to turn you into a charity case. You imagine parading a human around as a pity party is actually a detriment to one’s business, from how you overheard people talking. Maybe they actually did care, in a way.

“... Okay. I’d… like that,” you finally said, handing Liam’s handkerchief back. He put it back in his pocket with a nod. Vera put you in for her lunch schedule, putting her phone away.

“Good. I’ll make sure a seat’s saved for you,” she said. She leaned over, glancing at your work.

“You’re a lot better than I thought you are. Some minor mistakes, but easy enough to fix. Here-” she leaned over, circling the incorrect questions so you three could go over them. You were thankful for the subject change, relaxing a bit as they explained the answers.

Vera and Liam exchanged a glance while you worked, both equally stunned. They had no idea what came over them. They knew one thing, though.

If word got out they thought a human was cute, they’d become laughing stocks.

Vera texted Liam, not wanting to get anyone’s attention by mouthing words.

[I keep quiet, you keep quiet. Got it?] When she looked up, Liam gave a small nod. Good. They were in agreement.

They just hope no one else realized what was going on.


	4. *M'lady Intensifies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to update on saturday and also this chapter is named after one of my favorite tiktoks. look up "M'LADY *m'lady intensifies*" on youtube.

Literature was a calmer class. Sure, you were grouped with the most excitable girls in the school, but they were also really chill about books. Miranda was a fan of fairy tales and poems. Zoe loved writing fanfiction. And Polly loved the classics. Apparently she’s read the entirety of War and Peace. 

You actually looked forward to Literature, since the girls were just… so welcoming. Miranda is a bit off-putting because of the whole royalty vs commoner thing, but even she had her nice moments.

Like seems to be the theme, group projects were in full swing. Everyone had to write and recite their own scene by the end of the day. Except this was a mix between project and contest. Best scene got a full-blown production for the school’s drama department. Miranda and Zoe were intent on winning, while you and Polly were kinda just along for the ride.

You had just sat down when Zoe and Miranda began to butt heads. Polly was currently drinking something from a water bottle. Water, or vodka? You didn’t want to know.

“Come OOOON, Miri! A romance story is totally the right choice! Everyone loves romance!” Miranda sighed, clearly frustrated.

“Zoe, a princess being saved by a dashing knight is always a win! And I have the best idea for the knight…” she looked over at a large gargoyle with a delighted grin. Zoe rolled her many eyes.

“Miranda, we gotta stick with our own group, remember?” Miranda huffed, crossing her arms. You knew Polly was enjoying the show, so it was up to you to keep the two from escalating this argument.

Can’t anyone in this school make decisions by themselves, like rational Legally Consenting Over 18 High Schoolers?

“... Why not do both,” you finally spoke up, catching their attention. They stared you down, making you shrink in your seat.

“W… well… There’s always a want for love stories of devotion and loyalty, right? What’s more loving than being willing to die for the princess you’re guarding?” You just know all the medieval AUs of stuff you’re into. Same with bodyguard/employer relationships.

The inherent eroticism of undying, tender loyalty makes all the touch starved people weep.

Zoe and Miranda looked at each other, before gasping and grinning. They turned back to you, Zoe slamming her hand- and tentacle- onto her desk to lean over towards you. You reeled back.

“That’s brilliant, dude!” “It is! But who will we choose to play the charming knight?” The three of you looked to Polly, who was too busy writing something down. She looked up upon hearing the quiet.

“Oh, don’t worry! I already got started on a script, guys! Miranda’s the princess, cause I know she’ll get angry if we don’t let her be that.” Miranda giggled with a mischievous little smile.

“Zoe and I are gonna be the evil forces keeping her captive- Zoe’s the Big Bad Boy, and I’m her lackey.” Oh no.

“That means you’re the knight, bud!” Polly slapped you on the back, knocking the wind out of you. You squirmed in your seat, looking down at your desk.

“Look, I’m… not a good actor-” Zoe cut you off, much to your dismay.

“None of us really are. It’ll be fine! No one else really wants to do this, so no one’s gonna make fun of you.” You just didn’t want to have people looking at you.

“You’ll probably have to take the hood off, though- can’t have the KNIGHT be all hooded and weird,” Zoe added. Your blood turned to ice and you held your breath. They expected you to take the hood off?

While Polly and Miranda talked about what should happen in the play, Zoe skirted around the desks to get over to you. Her tentacle-arm rested on your shoulders, causing you to jump.

“Hey- you okay? You got real freaked out.” Miranda and Polly stopped when they heard that, looking at you two. Quick. You could come up with a lie.

“I… I got really bad stage fright-” Polly shoved her water bottle in your face.

“Drink this, then! You’ll feel better in an INSTANT.” Absolutely not. Politely, you pushed the bottle away. No thank you. She shrugged, taking another swig from it. Didn’t the teacher care about this kinda stuff?

Miranda hummed in thought, trying to figure out a way to get you to do what she wants.

“... Perhaps a costume? There are suits of armor in the drama department- people won’t be able to properly see you.” That’s… the smartest thing you’ve heard Miranda say yet. Zoe gasped.

“That’s a great idea! We can all wear costumes- c’mon, let’s go get em!” Polly whooped, scrambling out of her chair to go tell the teacher where they were going. Miranda followed closely, saying she wants to find a pretty pink dress.

You sat at your desk quietly, trying not to get too panicky. No one’ll know- you’ll be in a costume. You’ll be fine.

You heard someone shuffling closer, and looked up to see Oz coming over. They leaned over so they could keep their voice quiet.

“Are you doing alright? If you need to get out of class, I can help you,” they offered. Vicky told you Oz can literally feel emotions like anxiety. They must’ve felt it from a mile away.

“N… No, I just… need to calm down.” Oz looked worried, asking what was wrong. You hesitated.

“... They want me to perform in front of everyone. They’re getting costumes now, but…” Vicky had told everyone what happened with Liam and Vera, and while you were upset it got out, the Color Crew were very accepting.

“... You can use your slip to get out of it,” They informed. Yeah… you could do that. But the girls were really excited about this.

They were back, anyway.

“I just… have to deal with it,” you muttered. Oz wanted to say something, but they were shooed off with fake threats of death if they stole their play idea.

A suit of armor was shoved into your arms, and Polly pushed you towards the closet in the back of the room.

“You can change in there!” Wait hold on.

“Wait- we’re doing it now?” “Yeah! Script got done on the way there and back! It’s just one scene, dude!” You were pushed into the closet, the door shutting behind you.

You looked down at the costume. The helmet would fully cover your face, much to your relief. But, still, the idea of getting in front of your class is… terrifying.

Slowly, you removed your hood to put the costume on. You avoided looking at the scars on your exposed skin. You don’t remember much from the fight that landed you here, but you still have the marks from it. It scared you.

Costume on, you finally emerged from the closet. It was just one scene, like Polly said. Just one. You could do this. You did a couple plays back at your old school. You were decent at it. You could do this!

Everyone was looking as you approached the front of the room, where the girls were all dressed in their costumes. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

You couldn’t do this. But they were going to make you. You were handed a little piece of paper with your lines.

… You felt your face go red. They were… extremely romantic. You couldn’t do this-.

“Okay, here’s the scene,” Polly started. Zoe stood in front of Miranda, who was sitting on the ground pretending to be tied up. Polly moved you into position, and you pulled your sword out-.

Is this… Is this a real sword? Hold on you didn’t sign up for this.

“The brave knight has finally found where their missing princess is, and is facing the evil keeping her captive. Don’t ask about my character she’s, like, dead way before it gets to this point.” Oh cool. You wish you could’ve been that character instead. But no, you have to be the MAIN ATTRACTION.

Okay. Okay, you can do this. This is no different than what you used to do to rehearse for plays. No one knows you’re human. You’re a knight, saving the princess you’re in love with. You got this. Just… focus on Miranda. She’s your target audience, today.

You took a breath, taking a moment to read over your lines while Polly continues to set the scene. Zoe gives you a thumbs up, while Miranda makes several faces to prepare herself to look terrified.

Upon Polly’s cue, you took a fighting stance. Don’t focus on the class. Focus on Zoe and Miranda.

“Foul beast- release my princess or face the business end of my blade!” Business end? Come on, Polly.

“Your princess would be much better as my infernal bride, oh fearless knight. The ritual is almost complete, and soon she’ll be mine,” Zoe growled, adding a tone to her voice that made your ears ring. She turned to Miranda, running her tendril along the mermaid’s cheek. Miranda moved her face away, very convincingly disgusted. The only thing ruining the moment was Polly’s giggle.

“But… if you really want to fight for her…” Zoe turned back to you, pulling out a staff from behind her back. Magic crackled from the staff, before the end set itself on fire.

A shot of panic ripped through you. Whatever magic she was using made you feel… really bad. Something inside was screaming at you to let go. To fight. She was going to hurt you. She was going to hurt Miranda. She was using this as her chance to kill you. She knew you were human. She wanted you dead.

No she didn’t. Your anxiety was just trying to fool you. If Zoe wanted you dead, she could’ve easily done it. Now you were just angry at yourself.

You used that to fuel the anger in your next line, hoping you could keep yourself under control. You couldn’t lose it now.

“I’d rather die than let her fall into your grasp again!” Zoe blinked, a little surprised at the force behind your words, before shaking it off with a growl.

“Then die!” She moved forward, swinging her staff at you. You blocked the blow with your shield, feeling the heat through your costume. You felt the adrenaline running through you, reminding you of when you’d be in the middle of your plays back home.

It felt exhilarating.

You bashed her staff away, more power behind your movement than she expected. You let out a war cry, rushing forward and pushing her into the wall by your shield. She grunted, looking down at you with wide eyes.

With the whole fight being improv, her shock made the scene more convincing. You heard people gasp, as well as an “oh shit”. You held the sword to her throat, making sure not to actually put it too close so she wouldn’t get hurt. She swallowed, cheeks turning a darker purple.

“Would you grant a villain one last wish, and allow me to see my murderer’s face,” she muttered, almost too quiet for the rest of the class to hear. You made sure no one was able to see past your helm, before growling.

“Let my fury be the last thing you see.” You heard Polly let out a “holy shit” as you lifted your faceplate. Zoe’s breath hitched a bit. Vera had told a couple of her friends of your… situation. Zoe being one of them, since the eldritch being could keep a secret. As long as she swore not to put it into any of her public fanfics.

You shoved the sword between Zoe’s arm and torso, signalling it was time for her character’s death. She let out gasp, making sure to keep the act up. You moved back as she held the sword, sliding down the wall. She looked up at you.

“... Your eyes are beautiful,” she wheezed, before growing still. You stayed still for a minute, embarrassment rushing through you. Was… was that part of the scene?

You shook it off, lowering your faceplate before turning to Miranda. Your audience expressed their disappointment in not seeing your face. You crouched down, “untying” her from her bonds of thin yarn.

You held a hand out, helping her to her feet. As soon as she was standing, you dropped to one knee, head bent down.

“My lady… I’m sorry that I failed you. I let you get captured…” You kept your head down, even as she dropped to her knees in front of you.

“I am safe now, my dear knight,” she purred, lifting your head slowly. You saw her face was turning pinker, and she looked bashful. Was she just that good of an actor?

“Please, don’t blame yourself. I am safe. You are but one person, and you did your best. How could you stop an entire siege by yourself?” You swallowed slightly, not liking how close she was.

“My lady… I-” She lifted your faceplate. Luckily, you were tilted in a way that you couldn’t be seen by the audience. Miranda could, and they could no doubt see her mouth part in surprise. She was silent for a split second, before letting out a quiet breath.

“I am just glad to see you in one piece, my dear…” Without warning, she leaned forward and kissed you. Your shoulders dropped, and you were too stunned to reciprocate, even for the scene.

The class cheered, making you finally jerk back. She giggled bashfully, looking up at you from under her lashes. Your cheeks burned brightly as you put the plate back down, standing on shaky legs and helping her up. Your hand shook in hers as she curtsied. You gave a stiff bow while Polly got Zoe on her feet.

The teacher had tears in her many eyes, using three different tissues to wipe at them.

“Spectacular performances by everyone, on such short notice! Since the others haven’t gone, I can’t guarantee victory, but your entry is very promising!” Polly whooped, patting you on the back.

“I want you four to make a full screenplay, just in case! Ah, what a fantastic idea… A villain hiding her love from the knight by kidnapping the princess they’re sworn to protect.” Well, that wasn’t your intention, but… you guess it did kind of come across that way.

You all went to change out of your costumes, sitting back down while another group came up to prepare their scene.

“Dude, I didn’t know you were that good at acting,” Polly grinned, leaning on her hands next to you. You coughed, pulling your hood up further.

“I, uh… I was in my old school’s drama club.” Zoe smiled, looking at you slyly.

“And here I thought you said you had stage fright,” she jabbed, the eye on top of her head winking at you. At least, you think it was winking. It was only one eye. Miranda gave a girlish giggle.

“If that was your stage fright, I’d love to see you at your best.” Miranda twirled some of her hair around her finger, giving you that same look she did on stage. You leaned back in your chair, avoiding looking at the two across from you. Polly snorted.

“Man, I hope we do win. I wanna be able to see that skill up close and personal,” she laughed. You grabbed your hood strings, closing the fabric around your face to hide your tomato-red cheeks.

What the fuck did you just get yourself into?


	5. Devilishly Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Copy & Pasted from my Undertale fic, since I'm uploading both chapters at the same time)
> 
> Hey- I hope everyone's being safe out there! A lot of stuff's been going on, and I know everyone's probably overwhelmed about it. So I won't be talking too much about it in my fics- this space is for people to be able to unwind and just enjoy themselves. But it'd be insensitive of me to just blatantly ignore it and update without any word about it. If you want to talk about the issues going on, you can go to my tumblr (itsthesinbin), or my side blog (itsthegarbagecan) as my fandom blog isn't going to have too much about the current protests and BLM movement. But I will say this:
> 
> I can't outright ignore everything that's happening. All these innocent people being tortured and murdered- it needs to stop, and these protests are exactly what we need. I've reblogged a lot of donation posts onto itsthegarbagecan, if you want to look through and see if you can help. I can't, physically, go and protest, but I'm spreading information where I can, as that's the least I can do.
> 
> Stay safe. White people, make sure you assist your black friends and family in having their voices heard, but don't talk over them. Keep them safe.
> 
> Black lives matter.

Gym is… something. It’s never been your favorite class, due to you hating various parts of your body and the bullies that liked to point out various flaws. Or creepy dudes that liked to stare at your ass.

Coach was nice enough to let you keep your jacket and hood on, even if you had to wear gym shorts. There were students that had human skin tones, so you weren’t given away immediately.

Bless his heart, Coach wanted you to have a “workout buddy” when you first showed up. It’s been a few weeks since then, but your “buddy” was still supposed to be warming up with you.

You think he’s warmed up to it?

“ALRIGHT, NOOB, LET’S FUCKING GO,” Damien shouted as you exited the gender neutral changing room. Despite all the anxiety about this school, it WAS cool that they had an extra changing room for creatures that didn’t identify as male or female. You guess cause there were a lot, it was too hard to fit them into other rooms. Especially since some didn’t come in afab or amab like humanoids did.

“Do you have to shout every single time,” you asked. You were careful about how much lip you gave Damien, but he seemed to warm up to you joking with him now and then. You just had to be careful about what mood he was in. You knew he set a table on fire today, so he was in a good enough mood.

“Of course I do- how else would you know I mean BUSINESS,” he laughed, shoving you towards your usual spot. You huffed, heading over. You saw him shake his hand a bit. Did you have static in your hood and he got shocked?

He didn’t say anything, so you didn’t press it. Maybe his hand is still sore from beating the shit out of the table after he set it on fire. You don’t know why he felt the need to do that, but if it keeps him from being the shit out of YOU, you don’t care.

“Damien, you always mean business in gym,” you pointed out, making him huff. You two got into your usual stretching and warm up routine, while Coach told everyone what today’s activity is.

“Alright, everyone! Today is a team building exercise! Everyone who doesn’t have a buddy, go ahead and find one, then I’ll explain everything.” You and Damien shared a look, seeing him sneer slightly.

“Whatever it is, don’t get in my way,” he grunted, dropping to the ground to do push ups. He didn’t have to tell you twice, that’s for sure.

After everyone found a partner and got ready, everyone lined up. You all were brought outside, where a large obstacle course was set up. It was… more dangerous than you’d expect, with spike traps and swinging blades. You crossed your arms across your stomach, curling into yourself a bit. M… maybe you could get out of it, since you weren’t… prepared for this kinda thing.

“Today’s test is an obstacle course! Everyone needs to help each other get across safely- Tate and Violet, you need a partner!” Violet huffed, making Tate cross his arms.

“But we ARE each others’ partners, Coach!” Coach shook his head.

“This requires two SEPARATE partners, not two conjoined partners! You’ll be partnered with Leonard, since he doesn’t have one yet.” Violet looked disgusted as the neckbearded Kappa appeared next to them. She huffed, as did Tate. Coach grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

“Now that that’s settled, everyone line up and get ready!” As everyone fell into place, you told Damien you’d be back. He gave you a grunt as you shuffled over to Coach. The friendly tiger monster looked down at you as you approached.

“What’s wrong, kid?” You fidgeted with your hoodie strings nervously.

“I… don’t think I can do this course, Coach. It’s not- It’s not meant for people like me-.” He held a hand out, stopping you.

“Now, come on, that’s quitter talk! And people like you? Sure, you may look like a “you know what”, but you got the energy of a MONSTER in there!” He poked you in the chest to emphasize his point. You tried to argue, but he shook his head.

“I don’t wanna hear anymore of that “I can’t do it” stuff! You’re a strong, budding monster! Now come on- get back to your buddy!” He pushed you off, leaving you to shakily walk back to Damien.

You two stood in line quietly, watching more and more students go into the course. Some passed easily, others… not so much. More than a few classmates had to be taken to the nurses office due to broken limbs or puncture wounds.

Your shaking was getting worse by the minute. To the point you were accidentally brushing against Damien often enough that he was getting pissed off.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He looked down, ears pinning back when he saw how bad you were shaking. He sneered slightly, uncomfortable. Weirdly, though, he felt the need to check on you.

“I… I can’t do this, Damien,” you muttered. You clutched at your sleeves, arms crossed over your chest.

“What’cha mean you can’t do it? This shit is the easiest course Coach has made!” He must’ve made it “easy”, since you were here now. It still wasn’t made for someone like you.

“Look- we never did shit like this at my old school. I can’t- I can’t do this-” your chest felt tight. Your skin was even tighter, feeling like it was going to split apart.

It was your turn to get onto the course.

You stared up at the climbing wall, waiting for Coach to blow the whistle. Damien looked up as well, before down at you. His tail flicked in thought.

You were tiny. You were slower than most of the others. You definitely would fuck up and lose a limb- or worse- if he didn’t help you.

Damien grabbed your arm, yanking you behind him before kneeling down. He held his hands out behind him, ears pinned down in embarrassment.

“Get on before I change my mind.” You stared at his back for a minute, before swallowing the lump in your throat. You climbed onto his back, and he finally stood up. He let out a slow breath, willing his body to shift a bit.

He grew a second set of arms, growling a little bit as the new bones formed and cracked. He hooked the new arms under your legs, keeping a tight grip on you as he cracked the knuckles on his usual arms.

He also tried not to think about how your thighs, and skin, were soft as hell. That can be noted after you two get out in one piece.

“You, uh… you two ready,” Coach asked, clearly not expecting this turn of events. No one did, it seemed, since people were muttering to themselves about the scene before them.

“Yeah, Coach! Think of it as an extra workout on top of the course,” Damien grinned, tail whipping in anticipation. You winced as it hit your back, but didn’t say anything. You didn’t want to complain when Damien was this willing to keep you from getting a leg hacked off.

Coach hesisted, before going ahead and blowing the whistle. Damien’s grin turned slightly manic as he made a dash for the climbing wall. You held onto his shoulders tightly, locking your legs around his stomach like a koala on a branch.

He seemed to move as if you weighed nothing, flying up the wall before jumping down on the other side.

Swinging blades blocked your path next. You watched them, tapping your finger in time with how they swung. You did the exact same thing with video games, tapping the controller in time with traps. Damien felt your finger tapping his shoulder and glanced back at you.

“What?” You didn’t answer, nodding a bit to make him look forward.

“Hold on,” you muttered into his ear. He suppressed a shudder, his tail whipping to the left in response. He definitely liked hearing you when you’re that close.

“Go.” He broke into a sprint, running through the blades as they all swung in unison.

“Stop-!” He skidded to a halt, using the moment to catch his breath. The tapping began again, keeping time with the sharp pendulums.

“Go.” Another takeoff, and you both made it through the blades in one piece. You breathed a sigh of relief, making that particular ear twitch.

There was a path of tires filled with hot coals, which was nothing to a demon like Damien. He passed through that easily, a pleased purr coming from him at the heat.

There was a spike fall with metal bars above it to race across. Damien stood at the edge of it, looking back at you. You were staring at the sharp spikes below you both. You kept your head down, not letting Damien see your face.

“Hey- c’mon, you were fine a minute ago. Don’t pussy out now.” You gave a bitter huff of a laugh.

“That was when we had non-sharp flooring.” Damien growled a bit, claws digging into your thighs. Your breath hitched slightly, causing him to smirk.

“Don’t worry. You got Damien fuckin’ LaVey watching your back. You’ll be fine. And maybe after this, we can do some private workout sessions so you can do this kinda shit yourself.” He grabbed onto one of the bars, keen ears picking up on how your heart beat sped up. His smirk turned into a grin.

“Unless, you know, you just want my hands on you. Cause I’m fine with this arrangement.” You huffed into his shoulder.

“Get me through this alive and we’ll talk.” “Oh FUCK yeah!” Will he SHUT up for ONCE in his life?

He began to swing forward, using the momentum to go from bar to bar. This… wasn’t so bad. Not when you were being held like this. You could, possibly, do this later if you trained-.

The whole course shook. Fuck, you forgot about this part. And so did Damien.

“Fuck-” he snarled, losing grip on you. You yelped, sliding down his back. You scrambled to hold onto him, but you couldn’t get a grip on anything useful.

“Damien- DAMIEN,” you screeched as you lost your grip. He yelled in frustration, quickly turning to wrap his legs around your torso before you fell too far. He grunted with the effort, reaching down with his extra limbs.

“Fucking SHIT you’re more trouble than you should be!” He dragged you up. There was no time to get you onto his back again, so he clutched you against his chest instead. He turned around again with a snarl, moving forward. Most of your friends cheered, Scott making a personal cheer to get Damien to the end.

Damien finally hit stable ground, running through the finish line. Both of you panted, for different reasons, as Damien put you down. Coach came over, a big grin on his face.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected, but I’m very impressed! Especially with you, Damien- you never listen to people like that!” Damien growled as the tiger pulled him in for a one-armed hug.

“Now, I’ll give you a pass this time, but next time I want you to at least try the obstacle course,” Coach told you, giving you a pat on the shoulder, before calling the next duo to go through.

Damien grunted, nodding towards the bleachers to sit down with him. You followed, nervously sitting with him.

He chugged from a bottle, before handing it to you. Thankfully, it was actually filled with water.

“You’re a pathetic little thing, you know that,” he huffed, looking down at you. You shrunk under his gaze, fiddling with the hydroflask in your hands. He watched you for a moment, before grinning.

“Guess it’s a good thing you got the strongest demon around to help you keep up, huh, pipsqueak?” You paused. He snickered, taking the bottle back when you were done. He got up, stretching and reverting his extra set of arms.

“Also, your perfume doesn’t work up close like that.” He leaned down, tilting your head up with a smirk. He looked you over, eyes lingering on the claw marks still etched into your thighs. His smirk widened.

“Knew you were too soft to be a monster,” he laughed, straightening up and heading to the locker room to change. You watched him go, seeing his tail curling a bit in amusement. He caught your gaze as he got to the door, winking before heading inside.

…

What the fuck just happened?


	6. I Guess I'm Human No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the song "Monster" by Dodie. HIGHLY recommend it.

You’d like to think you finally settled in. You made friends with a few decent people- and Damien. You’ve caught up with most of your classes, to the point you could afford to slack off and mess around with your friends.

… It was weird, thinking you had actual friends here. Close enough that you felt comfortable with them knowing your little “secret”. Thankfully, they’ve all kept quiet. Scott and Miranda almost let it slip a few times, but someone else usually managed to get them to shut up before it slipped.

You think a couple classmates are finally catching on, too. Leonard has been on your case even more lately. First it was just calling you a cringy fangirl for having a Sans jacket. After you told him you weren’t a girl, he kept insisting you were. Zoe and Vera got him off of your ass about that, but…

Every chance he got, lately, he’d find SOMETHING to bother you about. If you ignored him, maybe he’d get bored eventually and leave you alone.

Right now it was lunch time, and everyone was excited about… something. You sat down between Brian and Oz, while Vicky and Amira went back and forth about dates. Vicky looked at you with a grin, bouncing in her chair.

“Who’re you taking to prom?” You stared at her blankly. She waited, before gasping.

“You DID know prom was coming up, right? In like… a month and a half?” You shrugged, starting to eat.

“No, but like… I just got here, Vicky. No one’ll wanna go to prom with the newbie.” Vicky frowned, and Amira snorted.

“Dunno about that. Scott’s been giving you puppy eyes,” she laughed. You paused as Oz shifted in their seat next to you.

“Miranda and Zoe have been kinda, uh… interested too, I think,” they said quietly, while Vicky gave them both a funny look.

“What? No way, Vera and Liam have been giving them SO much attention!” All four of them paused, before looking at you. Brian gave you a lazy, smug smile.

“Damien certainly seemed into you during the obstacle course.” Is he still on about that?

Vicky slammed her hands on the table, leaning over it. Her eyes were wide, twinkling slightly under the fluorescent lights.

“DUDE! You got the WHOLE popular squad thirsting after your ass!” You choked on your food, waving your hand wildly to signal her to keep her voice down. After taking a drink of your juice, you coughed.

“No fucking way, Vick. They just… put up with me, at best. Calculester and Scott are too nice to tell me to fuck off.” Brian and Amira glanced at each other in disbelief.

“Vera and Liam just… know some stuff, and they felt bad.” Vicky’s smile fell a bit.

“And Polly, Zoe, and Miranda just want to make sure their play wins.” Oz fiddled with their food. You huffed.

“Damien’s just horny, since he got to grab my thighs.” Yeah okay that one sounded like it could be true. Even the group could admit that.

“But-” Vicky started, only to get cut off by you shaking your head.

“But nothing. They’re just being nice, that’s all.” Ignoring the fact Vera wasn’t nice to anyone.

They could tell you couldn’t be convinced, though. The girls sighed, while Brian and Oz shared a slightly exasperated look. Maybe one of the popular group would do something to change your mind?

Lunch proceeded as normal. The girls went on to talk about who they were thinking to ask to prom, while Brian and Oz only really answered when prompted.

You didn’t really know why they were talking about it NOW. The prom was almost two months away. You guessed, maybe, preparations just… took that long? Maybe some people just needed extra time to get things together.

Was that what it was like for people in your old school? That was annoying.

“C’mon, there’s NO ONE you wanna go to prom with,” Vicky finally started again. You sighed, rubbing your forehead.

“Dude, even if I did, no one’s gonna wanna go to prom with a “you know what”. Or a freak that’s gonna sit around in a hood and hide from the cameras,” you huffed, leaning on the table. You heard someone snicker from nearby and held back an annoyed sigh.

“You’re sure right about that, weirdo,” Leonard laughed as he passed by your table. You didn’t look at him, just continuing to eat your food.

“No one would want to date your ugly ass, anyway! Probably hiding cause your face alone would send people into cardiac arrest,” he cackled. Your shoulders drooped slightly as Amira got up. As she began to round the table, Leonard made a break for it. Amira grumbled, her hair burning higher than usual, before sitting back down.

“Little shit needs to mind his damn business,” Brian muttered, glancing down at you. He could tell Leonard’s words stung more than you wanted them to, even without seeing your face.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into a lazy hug. You tensed up a bit, but didn’t push him away.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just a shitter,” Amira grunted. Brian gave your shoulder a pat before letting you go. You kept quiet, deciding to just finish your lunch.

You weren’t looking forward to going to gym today. You had a bad feeling about it.

Of course, you’d have to face it eventually. And that “eventually” came when the bell rang. Everyone threw their trash away, filing out and heading to their lockers to put things away and grab their next class’s items. You put your lunch bag in your locker, taking your sweet time getting to gym.

Oz met with you in the changing room, taking you to your usual stall to change in. They stood outside while you changed, tapping their foot nervously.

“Are… you sure you’re okay,” they finally asked. You didn’t answer, hearing them shift from foot to foot.

“You’ve been really upset since lunch.” Right. Oz could feel your emotions. Of course they’d know something was up.

You finally came out, making sure your hood was in place. You gave them a small smile, patting their shoulder. One of their little shadow buddies appeared with a small purr, hugging your hand. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“I promise, Oz, I’ll be fine. I just… need to get my mind off of it. You understand, right?” They were quiet, leading you out of the changing room. You could tell they were worried about you. It was sweet. You didn’t deserve it, really.

“I mean it. After gym, I’ll be fine. I’ll have forgotten all about it.” You could tell they weren’t convinced, but Damien was already flagging you down. Ever since the obstacle course incident, he’s been… more show-offy. You didn’t want to admit it was kind of hot, cause lord knows he doesn’t need more of an ego boost.

You told Oz you’d see them after class, heading over to your Warm Up Buddy. He grinned, tail flicking slightly.

“Today’s warmup is sit ups. On the ground, pansy.” You crossed your arms as he stared down at you. You huffed.

“Is this an excuse just to feel me up again?” Damien’s grin widened.

“Maybe. Is it working?” “Absolutely not,” you grunt, moving to sit down anyway. He snickered, kneeling down to hold your ankles.

“You know, I don’t get why you hide still, anyway. You got everyone important watching you.” You grunted slightly as you started your sit ups, giving him a glare when you got close to his face.

“Yeah, but what about if you guys aren’t around,” you huffed. Sure, you had everyone’s protection- most notably Vera, Damien, and Scott’s- but they couldn’t help you 24/7. If you relied on them too much, you’d get complacent. If you get complacent, you’d get dead.

“Then we come around,” Damien grunted, as if it was that easy. You wish you could believe that.

Sit ups done, you two swapped places. You really don’t think he needs you to hold his feet down, but you’re pretty sure he’s just using this as an excuse to flex his muscles for you.

Yeah, if anyone WAS flirting with you lately, it was Damien. Again, though, he’s just… kind of a horny bastard.

While warming up, Leonard pulled a soap box out from… somewhere… and got everyone’s attention. Damien sat up with a snarl, wondering why the annoying little bastard was interrupting his workout.

“If I could PLEASE get everyone’s attention! I have a very important announcement!” People gave him passing glances, but no one really paid attention. He grimaced, before grinning again.

“My fellow students, we have a RAT among our numbers!” You froze, and people actually looked at him this time.

“Yeah, his name is Gregory!” “NOT HIM,” Leonard snapped, hopping off of the box.

“No, no- We have a HUMAN amongst us!” Your head snapped up, before you looked at Damien. He looked just as surprised and confused as you did. Faintly, you heard Vera hiss to someone to “shut the little toad up”.

You froze as you heard Leonard’s feet slap against the gym’s floor. He stopped next to you with a mean grin.

“Heh… Nothing personal, kid,” he laughed, moving before Damien could stop him. He ripped your hood off, wrestling with you to get your zipper undone. You screamed, trying to get the little bastard off, but he yanked the zipper down and pulled your hood off.

“I have MORE proof, if this isn’t enough to make you believe!” He pulled out a perfume bottle, the label having runes on it.

“The SAME type of perfume the Coven uses when they need to mask their HUMAN scent! I even overheard her talking about being a “you know what” today at lunch!” Damien snarled, getting up and shoving Leonard to the ground.

“They’re not a HER, for one thing, you little diarrhea colored FUCK. And if you don’t shut up I’m gonna turn you into frog legs!” Leonard wheezed, squirming.

“I’m not even a FROG!” “I DON’T GIVE A SHIT.”

You looked around, seeing people staring at the scene before them. The Coven rushed forward, trying to block you from sight. But it was too late. Everyone knew.

The girls were trying to get you up, grabbing you and pulling you to your feet. You heard Vera and Miranda demand they let you go, while Amira and Vicky tried to get everyone to calm down. People were whispering. Some were laughing. A few even gave you nasty looks- disgusted and murderous.

Everything felt too tight. Too hot. You couldn’t breathe.

“Let go of me,” you muttered, but the Coven was too busy arguing with Vera, and now Liam. You trembled violently, catching Joy’s attention.

“Hey, it’s okay-” “LET GO OF ME,” you screeched, whipping your arm out of her grasp. You shoved forward, knocking all of the Coven to the ground.

You looked down at them, terrified. You breathed shallowly, trying to get under control. All you could think about was coming to, finding your old friends and classmates on the ground. Bleeding, broken, and nearly dead.

Oz and Zoe, sensing your growing terror, tried to approach. You looked up at your group of new friends. You… you needed to leave. They were going to hurt you. Even Damien stopped what he was doing to hurt you-.

You made a mad dash for the nearest bathroom, busting in and shoving the trash can against the door to keep people out.

You couldn’t breathe. Your chest felt too tight. Your skin felt wrong. Something was… something was happening to you.

You stumbled to the mirror. Something in you was changing. YOU were changing. And you didn’t know what to do.

You heard someone outside the door, calling your name. You looked towards it, too choked up to say anything.

Who was on the other side?

\- Damien (Route Start: Chapter 7)  
\- Calculester (Route Not Available)  
\- Zoe (Route Not Available)  
\- Scott (Route Not Available)  
\- Vera (Route Not Available)  
\- Liam (Route Not Available)  
\- Miranda (Route Not Available)  
\- Polly (Route Not Available)


	7. Holy Shit (Damien Route: Start)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a poll to see who the most popular characters were, a while back, to determine which routes came out first. Damien won out, so his route is first!

Leonard was a piece of shit. One Damien would have to deal with another time. He left his friends to squabble with the Coven and with the little shit bitch Kappa, following you through the halls to the bathroom.

He called your name, hearing you wheeze and try to catch your breath through the door. When he tried to open it, he was met with some scraping across the floor. You must’ve blocked it.

“D… Dami- Damien,” you choked. Damien’s ears went back. Something was wrong. Really wrong. A weird magic crackled in the air, before he heard you scream.

Fuck this shit. He snarled loudly, using his magic to set the door on fire. It crumbled to the ground, and he shoved the large trash can out of the way.

When he got into the room, he had to stop.

A huge ball of white fire was on the ground, screaming. He tried to get close, but it actually fucking HURT.

Wings busted through the flames, sending blood spattering against the wall behind you. The bloodied, white feathers shifted, eyes peeking out periodically between them.

The fire began to clear, settling around your head. You… weren’t human. You clearly weren’t.

Your limbs were now disconnected from your body, floating at the shoulder and thighs. Your head was no longer human, just a burning circle of white fire that was slowly turning yellow.

Inside the circle housed a seemingly infinite number of eyes, with one large eye in the center. You looked up at him, many eyes wide with terror. His mouth hung open in shock, taking a small step back as a shock of magic hit him.

You weren’t human. You were part angel.

And holy SHIT you were hot.

Damien couldn’t suppress the burning in his cheeks as you shakily brought yourself to your feet. You caught a look at yourself in the mirror, the fire around your head turning bright yellow in alarm.

Shaky hands reached up to touch your… face? The biggest eye closed, turning into a mouth when it reopened.

“What’s happening to me-” Damien’s ears twitched at your voice. It sounded like many at once, but still sounded like you.

Your legs gave out again, and this time Damien had enough of a mind to move to catch you. He let out a small hiss, your holy magic awakened enough to burn when he touched you.

He had to REALLY try not to think about how it turned him on. He had to find something else to focus on, cause getting a boner right now was a REALLY bad idea.

Blood. You were bleeding. You needed the nurse. Okay, he can do that.

“C’mon- Come on, we gotta get you to the nurse-'' a tar-like substance leaked from the eyes in your wings, a thinner black liquid coming from the eyes in your face. You were shaking harder, clutching onto Damien like he was your lifeline.

“What’s happening to me, Damien-” He’s… never heard you this terrified, even when the aspect of you getting found out came up. He growled, frustrated and confused, before picking you up. It hurt, but he could ignore it.

“I don’t know. We’re gonna find out,” he assured you, storming out of the bathroom. You saw your friends crowding nearby, stunned to see you two. Damien didn’t stop to talk, just said he’d fill everyone in when he got back.

When he got to the office, he all but demanded the nurse to figure out what was going on. The nurse had him set you down, before shooing him out so they could work. He fought with them at first, but they finally got him out.

Damien sat outside on a chair, bouncing his leg impatiently. He got a text from Amira, asking where you two were. Damien replied, telling her they were in the office. She said they’d be there soon. He put his phone away with a growl.

He ran his hands through his hair, resting his elbows on his knees.

No wonder it always gave him… some kinda shock, when he touched you. You were literally an angel. Half or not, you were supposed to be his enemy.

All he could think about was the fire. Your wings, covered in blood and slowly soaked with tar-like tears. The way it burned as you clung to him out of fear.

… If he kept that train of thought, he’d have to excuse himself before the group got there.

They finally showed up. Some visibly worried, others hiding it well enough.

“Well? What happened,” Vera demanded, her snakes moving angrily around her head. Damien sat up with a grunt.

“Followed them to the bathroom. There was… a lot of fire, and blood. They, uh… they ain’t human,” he explained, getting confused looks from his friends.

“They’re part angel. I can tell. Wings and holy fire and eyes and all that shit.” The group muttered to each other, wondering if any of the others had picked up on anything like that. No one did.

“How were they able to hide it so well,” Vera asked, arms crossed. Calculester hummed.

“Perhaps even they did not know?” “They didn’t,” Damien answered. He leaned over again, rubbing his eyes.

“You should’ve seen them. They were terrified. They had no idea,” Damien muttered, moving impatiently. He leaned back against the wall, tail whipping angrily.

The nurse finally came out, leading you out slowly. Damien shot up, and everyone went quiet.

“They’ll be fine- the blood you saw was from the sacs in their back where the wings were located. Painful, but not in danger of bleeding out. I gave them some medicine for it, but there isn’t much else I can do.” Vicky and Amira came over, handing you your jacket.

Not that it’d fit over your wings, but it was the thought that counted. Vera talked with the nurse, while you were sat down. You looked up, seeing everyone’s worried gazes. A choked sob escaped your throat. Did you even have one, anymore?

“What’s wrong with me,” you hiccupped, wanting to hide your face but… too afraid to touch any part of yourself. Zoe dropped next to you, intending to wrap her tendril around you. She hissed slightly, yanking her limb back. Your holy magic must hurt her, too.

You stared at her burnt skin, the tar-like tears coming from your eyes again. Zoe traded places with Scott, who pulled you into a tight hug.

Damien reached a hand out, but hesitated. He dropped it, shoving his hands into his pockets instead.

The next bell rang, and people slowly began to disperse. The only ones who stayed behind were Damien, Vera, Scott, and Brian. 

Brian and Scott were the ones taking turns holding and comforting you. Vera took it upon herself to call your current guardian, Mercy. And Damien…

Damien felt like he should do something. He didn’t know what, though.

“... You guys go ahead to class,” Damien finally said, when Vera hung up. “I’ll, uh… I’ll watch them ‘till she gets here.” Brian glanced between you and him, before getting up. He nudged Scott along, who was still whimpering.

Vera hung back, leading Damien over to a private area. Damien followed, but kept an eye on your huddled form.

“Are you sure you want us to go? I can stay, at least-.” “I got it, Vera.” She hesitated, before nodding.

She started off, telling you she’ll make sure to call after class as she passed by. You nodded slowly, barely hearing her. Damien came back as she left, sitting next to you.

He noticed you shy away as he sat down, pointedly trying not to touch him.

“... I’m sorry,” you finally got out, looking down at your hands. He turned towards you, but you started talking before he could say anything.

“I didn’t- I didn’t want anything like this to happen. I thought I could keep it under control, I-” you stopped when he put a hand on your shoulder. He bit back a hiss, but you knew he was getting burned. You tried to pull back, but he kept a firm hold on you.

“Listen. Who gives a fuck what you are? You’re fine. If anyone else here knows what keeping shit bottled up does, it’s me,” he huffed, finally releasing you before he got burned too bad. He’ll need to talk to his dads about something to keep that from happening, or at least lessen the effects.

“All I do is hurt people!” He reeled back a bit at your yell, not used to you getting worked up in any capacity. You hiccuped, wings drooping.

“I’m here because I freaked out and nearly killed my classmates! And now all I’m going to do is hurt you and Zoe and Liam! I’m just a freak!” He growled slightly, turning your chair so you were facing him. You jerked slightly, grabbing onto his arms to steady yourself. You yanked your hands back immediately, many eyes focusing on him.

“You’re not a freak, for fuck’s sake! You’re a half human who has no idea what the SHIT is happening to them! No one does- and we’re monsters! We can handle a few burns here and there!” You shrunk down in your seat, making Damien sigh.

“Look,” he started, taking on the softest tone that’s ever come out of his mouth. “Is this weird? Yeah. The only half human I know about is that Slayer lady, and she’s like… not going through whatever this is.” You sniffed slightly. Damien’s ears flicked back, tail swishing in thought.

“... I can-” he couldn’t finish his thought before a woman appeared. Dressed similar to the Coven- all black and upside down crosses. You looked over, seeing the woman's shocked face.

“... M… Mercy-” She came over, holding your shoulders.

“Oh my God- are you okay?” You didn’t really respond, letting her help you up. She glanced at Damien, who shoved his hands back into his pockets.

“... I got it from here.” Damien grunted, watching you being led out by the elder witch. She said something that he couldn’t quite pick up, and you began to cry again. You babbled to her as you left the school, trying to explain what happened.

Damien stood there, a fire in his stomach. A lot of things were going on in his head.

He wanted to help you. He wanted to maim Leonard. He wanted to punch the wall but Principal Giant Spider will kick his ass if he breaks the nurses’ office window again. He wanted to do a lot of things.

A lot of them involving you. You and your… long legs. Pretty wings and prettier eyes. You pushed down onto a bed-.

…

Alright he thinks he’s done with school for the day.


	8. Don't be so Dramatic (Damien: Week 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so. The routes work like this: Each chapter is one "week", similar to how it is in the game itself. Six weeks to find a date, then it's time for prom! Hope y'all enjoy

You took the week off from school to get yourself under control, and to heal from your… explosive incident. Everyone missed your presence. Even Damien, who hadn’t had his usual gusto in your absence.

He still beat the shit out of people, but his heart wasn’t in it. Except for when he got revenge on Leonard for causing all of this. THAT was a fun time.

His dads had noticed, and finally sat him down to talk to him. When he explained what happened, his dads were happy to help. Damien was a little surprised that they were willing to help him talk to an angel, but since you weren’ affiliated with Heaven in any direct way, they were fine. They also trusted Damien not to be a complete idiot.

“Have your friend wear this,” Lucien said, handing him a small box. Inside was a ring, in the shape of coiling flames. Damien felt his face flush, and his dads laughed at his shocked expression.

“I’M NOT ASKING THEM TO MARRY ME??” Stan cackled, calming his son down.

“It’s enchanted, son! It’s a modified version of the stuff we use on captives! It’ll dampen their magic, but not turn their brain to soup like it does the angels down in the pits,” Stan grinned. Damien’s ears flicked back, looking to Lucien.

“Trust me, it’s been tested- they’ll be safe, and no one has to get burned due to uncontrolled magic.” Damien grumbled, shoving the box into his pants pocket. He huffed, heading for the portal to the mortal realm.

“Alright, well, I’m headed out.” His dads grinned.

“What? Going to give it to your little friend already?” “Eager to see ‘em, huh.” Damien snarled, throwing the door open.

“SHUT UP,” he yelled, slamming the door to the portal room shut. Stan sighed.

“You sure letting him go after an angel of all things is a good idea?” Lucien shrugged, sitting back down in his chair.

“We either turn an angel from Heaven or Cerberus ends up with a new chew toy. Win-win.” Stan smirked, sitting down in his husband’s lap. Lucien grunted, not expecting the sudden weight.

“I love when you talk like that.” “Oh hush.”

\------------------------------------

Back on the surface, away from his dads’ inevitable fuck session, Damien’s portal opened up to the address Mercy gave him. He gripped the box in his pocket tightly, wondering if this was a good idea. He REALLY hoped you didn’t think he was asking you to marry him.

He stood at the door, tail twitching. Was this a good idea? He didn’t think it was. Maybe he should wait until you return to school. You probably didn’t wanna be bothered.

…

Wait. Since when the fuck did he care? Just do it, you pussy!

He knocked on the door a bit more forcefully than he meant to, rocking on his heels as he waited. Hopefully he’ll get to see you.

Mercy opened the door, dark eyes staring him down in minor annoyance. His ears flicked back and his tail flicked to the side. Shifting on his feet, he cleared his throat.

“Can… I come in,” he asked, looking down at her. Mercy rolled her eyes, opening the door wider.

“Stay in the living room- I’ll see if they want company,” she said, allowing him to come inside. He stood near the doorway as she left, glancing around the room.

A black cat lounged on the sofa, barely giving him a second glance. Despite being owned by the leader of an actual witch coven, this place looked like it was decorated by a grandma. Right down to the weird doilies and porcelain statuettes in a china cabinet. To each their own, he guessed.

Mercy returned, motioning for Damien to go down the hall.

“Their room is the last one on the right. They’re in human form right now, practicing maintaining it. Don’t. Do anything. To freak them out,” she warned, before going to the kitchen to finish whatever she was doing. Damien swallowed slightly. When the fuck did witches get intimidating?

Whatever.

Damien made his way down the hall, seeing your door was already open. He knocked, before stepping into the room.

The room wasn’t heavily decorated, and some old boxes still sat in the corner with clothes and items hanging out of them. There were some items you had gotten from the others, at school. He spotted a dagger he had given you recently, sitting on your bedside table. His tail twitched at the sight of it.

“... Hey, Damien,” you said softly, his eyes snapping to your form on the bed. You were, indeed, back to your human form. The one he hadn’t seen outside of giant, oversized clothing for more than a moment.

He nodded in greeting, taking a moment to take in your appearance. Suddenly, the thought of giving you a ring of all things made his throat feel dry.

“Hey. How, uh… how’re you holding up,” he asked, moving to join you on the bed. He shut the door as he moved, before plonking himself on the mattress. You were quiet, before you shrugged. You scooted over slightly, not wanting to harm him with your magic. He bit back a sigh. Now or never, Damien. Now or never.

… Holy fuck, dude, calm down you’re not marrying them! Just do it, you fucking WEENIE!

“Here. My dads got something to help with the… magic issue,” he grumbled, fishing the box out of his pocket. He tossed it into your lap, making you fumble to catch it. You huffed slightly as he snorted.

Opening the box, you were met with the enchanted ring. It would wind up your finger from how long it was. The orange and red gems that made up the “flames” sparkled in the light, and almost seemed to shine with their own magic.

“Uh… Damien…?” He grew flustered, ears flicking back and an embarrassed sneer on his face.

“It’s enchanted by unholy magic! It’ll dampen your shit until you can get a hold of it, so you won’t burn me and the others anymore. Keep it on and it’s like nothing happened. I dunno if it’ll help with the disguise or not, though,” he grunted, clearly flustered.

You looked down at the ring, a little stunned that he wanted to help you like that. That his parents would be willing to help you, too. You felt… flattered.

Slipping the ring on, you immediately felt an odd sensation wash over you. Your body, having been feeling tight like your other form wanted to burst from your skin, relaxed. You actually felt… normal, after a week of feeling like an absolute beast.

Without realizing, tears fell down your face. You only noticed when Damien let out a startled chittering noise and sat up straight.

“Why’re you crying- is it hurting you-?” You hadn’t seen him this worried since the Incident. You smiled slightly, shaking your head. Setting the box on the nightstand, you turned back to him.

“No. I feel better than ever, actually”. Hesitating a little, you reached out and grabbed his hand. No pain. No hissing or wincing. Good.

“Thank you, Damien, I really appreciate it,” you told him. He felt more heat than usual in his face, ears going straight up in embarrassment. He grumbled loudly, pulling his hand from yours and shoving them into his pockets.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it”. You smiled slightly. With a huff, he stood back up.

“Now come on. You’re feeling better, you need to get out of the house. We’re going to get some shitty food”. Your smile faltered. He growled slightly, grabbing your arm and pulling you up. He wasn’t super forceful, but Damien was also not a gentle man by nature.

He must’ve noticed the wariness on your face, because he sighed a little.

“I mean… If you want, I guess,” he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. You couldn’t help but smile slightly. His tough guy front wasn’t very convincing, when his ears were drooped and his tail almost between his legs.

“... Let me… get dressed. You can wait in the living room, if you want,” you finally answered. His ears perked up, and he left with a thumbs up.

He sat around like a jackass as he waited, but didn’t bother the witch in the kitchen. The cat from before, Mercy’s familiar most likely, stared him down. When he made eye contact, it hissed at him. Annoying furball.

When you came out, you were wearing your usual jacket, a shirt with a little yellow creature on it, and a long skirt.

“What the hell is that,” Damien asked, pointing to the shirt as you zipped your hoodie. You gave him a weird look.

“Uh… Pikachu? Pokemon?” His ears perked forward, confused.

“You mean Pokemans?” You gave him an incredulous look. In response, he pulled out his phone and started up Pokemans Go.

“See?” Hm. Horrifying. 

You nodded, gently pushing the phone back down. He snorted slightly, putting the device away. You called out to Mercy, telling her you were leaving.

“If they’re hurt when you come back, LaVey, I’m getting the holy water. Got it?” He shuddered, lip curling up in disgust.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, heading out. You laughed a lil, flipping your hood up as you followed.

As you two stepped onto the sidewalk, Damien pulled out a keyring. He pressed a button on a remote, and a portal opened up near you both. You jumped as a car came speeding out, skidding to a halt in front of you both. The portal shut as you stared, wide eyed, at it.

Damien grinned, opening the passenger’s side door to the blood red convertible. His tail flicked in excitement.

“Ready to go for a joy ride?” You didn’t think your anxiety could handle it. You got in anyway, though. He slammed the door behind you as you buckled in.

Hopping over the door and into the passenger’s seat, Damien strapped in as well. Key in the ignition, the engine roared to life. Literally. It was terrifying.

He snickered when you flinched, starting to drive to the nearest fast food place.

The ride wasn’t silent, due to him blasting the radio. No surprise there. He only turned it down when you guys got to the drive thru. Food ordered and gotten from the tired employees, he pulled off into the parking lot.

Damien put the hood up, and told you to roll up the window, so he could turn on the AC so you didn’t overheat.

You both began to eat, idly listening to the radio. You had time to stew in your thoughts, though. After a few moments, you finally spoke up.

“I don’t know what to do, Damien”. He paused, a handful of fries in his mouth. He hesitated, before turning off the radio and swallowing his food. You smiled a little when he almost choked. He beat on his chest, coughing slightly, breathlessly asking what you meant. You sat back against your chair, looking down at the ring Damien gave you.

“... It felt like my skin was trying to tear itself apart, before you gave this to me,” you started, feeling the magical item with your other hand.

“I felt like I was going crazy- I still do. I’m… pissed. I’m scared. I don’t know what to do about this. What if I can’t control anything, without this on? What if I freak out again?” Your hands trembled, voice cracking from your anxiety.

“I already hurt people by accident, by just EXISTING, Damien… What if I-”. He popped his hands against the wheel, causing you to jump. His head rolled slightly, before he looked at you.

“GOD, you’re so dramatic,” he huffed. You looked at him, stunned, as he continued.

“If you’re that scared of losing it, hell, I’ll teach you how to deal with it! You think my dads and I always look like this? HELL no, we’re shapeshifters too! Just quit your moping or you’ll never get over it!” Smoke billowed out of his nostrils as he huffed, finishing his tangent.

In a way… it did help you feel a little better. Also offended, but you knew Damien didn’t mean anything by it. And…

“... You really mean it? You’ll help me?” He hesitated, ears flicking back at the tone of your voice. Hopeful, but a wary hope. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, sure. Just don’t get weird about it,” he grunted, going back to eating his food. You watched him for a minute, before looking down at your own forgotten meal. You smiled slightly, blinking away the burn in your eyes.

“... Thanks, Damien”. He grumbled, earning a little laugh from you. You settled on finishing your food, as well.

Damien glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. He saw you fiddling with the ring with your thumb, a small smile on your face. Feeling a weird sensation in his stomach, he opted to look away and get his phone out instead.

At least you weren’t crying, anymore.


	9. Smad (Damien: Week 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo. Happy Halloween. I couldn't go a Halloween without updating this fic!
> 
> I've said this on my other fic, but if you only read this one here's the news: I want to finish Funky Little Bat (my undertale fic) first, so I'm hard-focusing on that one. That doesn't mean this one is on hiatus, it just means I might not update this one as frequently as FLB, while I'm in my current writing groove.
> 
> Thanks for the patience, and hope you enjoy!

Damien had heard you were finally returning to school, after having time to get over the uuuuuuuh Trauma. For once, he forced himself to get up early and hurry to school.

He didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to be the one to keep people off of you. The thought of someone else doing it, or someone getting on your case without him around, pissed him off to no end.

When he caught sight of Mercy’s car, and saw you step out, he straightened up. You were in your human form, and he could see the ring glinting in the early morning light. You were still learning to control your forms, but weren’t fully comfortable trying to stay in human form without the magic-dampening ring.

He had asked about your angel form, and you never really gave a straight answer. You must not be comfortable with it. Which makes him upset.

You were hot.

Okay enough thinking about that- you were coming toward him. Couldn’t get a boner this early.

“Damien? What’re you doing here so early,” you asked, giving him a curious glance. He shrugged.

“Just wanted to. Shut up,” he responded, trying to deter you from asking about it. He didn’t want to admit he was being a weenie. Because he very much was.

You rolled your eyes, heading inside. He followed, falling into place beside you as he gave you the once-over.

You weren’t wearing your usual baggy clothes or huge hood, allowing your… faux human-ness to be on display. Damien could see how anxious you were, from your hunched shoulders to the way you flinched at every sound.

His ears twitched, tail flicking in thought as you two stopped at your locker. As he watched you, he saw you catch sight of your reflection in the small mirror in the locker. Your thumb twitched, rubbing over the ring keeping you in that form. Damien huffed.

He took his hoodie off, all but dropping it onto your head. You yelped, struggling to get it off so you could see. Holding it in your hands, you looked up at him in confusion.

“... You’re trying too hard,” he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. A small sneer sat on his face, more out of embarrassment than anger.

“You and I both know you’re not about to walk through here fully uncovered, especially after what happened before you left. Wear that, and bring your stupid hoodie back tomorrow. I want that back at the end of the day. Got it?” You looked back down at the piece of clothing, cheeks heating up.

Flustered, you nodded. He watched you put it on, before following you to your homeroom.

You were absolutely drowning in his jacket. You tried to pull the sleeves up, much to his amusement, but they just slid back into place. Subtly, you flapped the sleeves at your sides as anyone in an oversized long-sleeve would.

How the fuck were you that cute?

… Did he just think that? Holy shit. What the fuck was wrong with him?

As he just began to stew, you arrived at your homeroom class. Brian was about to make his way into the room, but paused when he saw you both. His eyes flicked from your face, to Damien’s jacket, then to Damien. A small, lazy smirk appeared on his face. Damien flushed slightly, before growling.

“What’s that look for, brain rot,” he barked, only to get a laugh from the zombie. Damien snarled, ears flicking back as you headed for the door.

“... Thanks, Damien,” you told him, causing his snarls to stop. His anger fizzled out, and he nodded with a huff. Brian gave Damien an asshole smile.

“Yeah. Thanks, Damien”. The demon growled, shoving past Brian to get to his own homeroom. Brian chuckled, before following you inside.

You had made it to your desk, trying to ignore the looks from the other students. Some people began to mutter things to their friends, making you flustered. God, you hated school.

Brian sat at his desk, giving you an asshole smirk. The other three were staring at you. Namely, your current jacket.

“So,” Brian started, leaning over. “Damien’s hoodie, huh?” Vicky gasped, hands going to her cheeks. Amira snorted, laughing when your cheeks bloomed into a blush. The ring on your finger burned slightly, keeping your magic suppressed.

“Damien actually GAVE you his hoodie?! Oh my gosh, are you two dating-?” You waved your hands, trying to shush her. A few people glanced back at you, but didn’t say anything. You knew that rumor was gonna go around, though.

Damien was going to kill you.

“No! We aren’t dating! Now shut up,” you whispered harshly, earning a giggle from the frankenstein. You huffed, crossing your arms.

“He just… I came in without my jacket, and he said he could tell I was freaking out about it. He wants it back by the end of the day,” you explained. The four exchanged a look, before Oz leaned forward.

“He just… gave it to you? No catch, beyond giving it back later?” You nodded. Amira grinned like a cat that just knocked over a glass of water onto your favorite book.

“Dumbass has a crush on you,” she laughed. You threw your hands up, exasperated.

“He does NOT! Is it so hard to think that he’s just being friendly?” She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the desk.

“Yeah. Damien isn’t friendly except to, like… two people. And you’re not one of them.” You looked between the four. Amira looked smug as all hell. Brian was amused. Vicky had stars in her eyes. Oz… was a little exasperated, as well, but in an “I love my friends” way.

They really were dead set on the idea that Damien had a crush on you. God, that was embarrassing.

“Sooooo…” Vickey put her elbows on her desk, resting her chin in her hands. You looked at her warily, silently begging her to not continue. Her cheshire smile wasn’t promising.

“Do you have a crush on him?” You slammed your hands onto your desk- quietly, because you didn’t want to alert the rest of the class- and threw your head back.

“No, I DON’T,” you asserted, voice a hiss. Vicky let out a nerdy snort, covering her mouth and nose as she laughed. You flipped the hood over, pulling it across your face to hide how red your cheeks were.

The hood smelled like his cologne, barely hiding the smell of the hellfires he spent all his time around. It… wasn’t a BAD smell.

…

You took the hood back off, staring straight ahead. You felt your eyes unfocus as the teacher arrived, making the class settle down. A dreadful annoyance spread through you.

You did NOT have a crush. You DIDN’T. You ABSOLUTELY did not.

… Fuck you, Vicky.

You passed through homeroom in a blur of annoyance, and embarrassment. You had ENOUGH to worry about with… whatever was happening to you. You didn’t need to worry about crushes and dating and shit.

The bell rang, and you gathered your stuff quickly. You were hoping to escape before the crew confronted you. You were almost done. Almost able to bolt out of the room.

“So.” Of course, you actually pulling it off was too good to be true. A hand grasped your shoulder, turning you towards your friends. Brian stood there with his lazy, smug smile. You glared at him, and he took his hand off of you. Hands raised, he stepped back with a laugh.

“You should ask Damien to prom,” Vickey squealed, taking Brian’s place. She grabbed your shoulders firmly, shaking you ever so slightly. You squeezed your eyes shut, already exhausted and ready to go home.

“Vicky…” She slapped her hands down onto your shoulders again, silencing your parent-like disappointment. She grinned excitedly.

“I mean it! The worst he can say is no!” You stared at her, eyebrows raised slightly. Her grin turned a little nervous.

You sighed through your nose, eyes rolling back so hard your eyelids fluttered. Removing her hands from your shoulders, you held them tightly in both of yours. Her smile fell into her infamous pout. You weren’t falling for it, this time.

“Vicky. Damien does NOT have a crush on me. I do NOT have a crush on him. I am NOT asking him to prom, and he is not asking me. Please, can we drop it now?” She could see you were actually getting frustrated, and uncomfortable, with the topic. With a dramatic, joking sigh, she nodded.

“Alright. I’ll just talk to Zoe about writing some spicy friendfic,” she winked, removing herhands from your grasp. She giggled at your huff, bumping her hip with yours as she passed. Your other friends laughed, and the five of you exited the classroom.

Much to Vicky’s amusement, Damien was waiting at the doorway. She grinned slyly at you.

“Oh, DAMIEN, what a pleasant surprise,” she greeted. He squinted at her, before turning his gaze to you. Please don’t say it. PLEASE don’t say it.

“C’mon. I’m taking you to your classes today.” God, he said it.

You had some kinda feeling in you as you approached Damien’s side. Vicky giggled uncontrollably as Amira pushed her off. Amira and Brian said they’d meet you at math, leaving you to wonder what this Feeling was.

… Ah. It was the feeling called Smad.

Damien looked down at you, before nudging you slightly with his elbow. When you glanced up, his brow rose.

“What’s eating you?” You REALLY didn’t want to tell him about what the gang was teasing you about. You shrugged, instead.

“Just… stuff,” you said, lamely trying to get him to stop asking. He grunted slightly, letting you lead him towards your next class.

“You still bothered by the other shit,” he asked, referring to your… Situation. You were quiet. Kinda, honestly. Yeah, Vicky’s taunting distracted you from it for a bit, but…

The ring on your finger burned, reminding you that it was suppressing the magic trying to boil over in you. Well… now you were thinking about it, you guess.

“Yeah,” you replied, although that wasn’t the original reason for your annoyance. You know Damien didn’t mean to bring it up, but it still got on your nerves. You fiddled with the ring, letting out a slow breath.

“Just… I’m pissed, Damien.” He glanced down at you, seeing your free hand running over the glittering ring. His eyes trailed to your face, taking in your furrowed brows and small scowl.

“All this bullshit… My fucking mother couldn’t tell me I wasn’t human until I nearly kill some classmates. And then she just- just dumps me on some lady I don’t fucking know!” You threw your hands up, before bringing one down your face. 

“I’m mad! But what the fuck can I do about it? Therapy?” Damien barked out a laugh, startling you. When you looked at him, he was grinning.

“Yeah right! What’s some old fart gonna tell you about something like this? Gonna tell you to forgive your bitch of a mother or some shit?” He stuck his hands into his pockets, stopping at your class. You huffed, crossing your arms.

“Nah. Therapy isn’t gonna do shit. You’d be better off just beating Leonard’s shit in to get your anger out,” he offered, smirking slightly. You shook your head.

“I’m not kicking Leonard’s ass- you did that well enough for both of us.” Damien’s grin turned slightly manic, in the way you’ve come to love.

“I sure FUCKING did, BABY,” he cackled. You snorted slightly, rolling your eyes.

“Alright, macho man, I gotta get to class. See you after,” you told him, waving and heading into the open door. Amira waved at you from your desk cluster, nearly being knocked over by an excited Scott.

Damien watched you go, making sure you were fine before heading to his next class. As he walked, he thought back to your talk.

You were frustrated and angry. You didn’t wanna beat Leonard up, which was weird. Maybe there was something else he could come up with.

… Oh yeah. He knows.

A smirk settled onto his face as he pulled out his phone. Texting one of his contacts down in Hell, he put in a special request to his favorite craftsmen. He just needed a little bit of time, and then he’d be able to help you out.


	10. Flirty Fun (Damien Route: Week 3)

The magic-dampening ring helped over the week, allowing you to gain a little bit of control over your magic and form changes. Damien would also come over to help you practice, and would alter the ring to let you use some of your magic freely.

You were stronger than you were before, and could allow parts out without it hurting too much. It was… kinda fun, getting in touch with your non-human side. Damien certainly was into the fact you shot fire around. Although, Mercy wasn’t quite happy that you burned your bedspread. You were proud of yourself!

Damien, though, was getting… a bit annoyed, more or less.

People were getting interested. The Not Human of Monster High. They wanted to know about both sides of you. What was it like growing up as a human? What did it feel like when you first realized you WEREN’T human? How’s it feel to get way stronger and hotter?

The implications of that last question made Damien’s blood boil in a way he doesn’t really get.

(Well, he does, but he just doesn’t want to admit it.)

He still hasn’t given up being your personal “bodyguard”. He follows you between classes, threatening people who start acting like freaks around you. Although, the definition of “freak” is starting to get a little vague, in Damien’s eyes.

It now meant nerds who tried to flirt with you, or stared at your ass for a little too long. Only HE can look at your ass.

… What? No, shut up. HE SHOULDN’T BE LOOKING AT ANYTHING!

But FUCK your ass was nice. SHUT UP!

He waited on you for lunch, as per usual. He was more impatient today, though. He overheard some dudes making some dirty comments about you, on the way here. Of course, he kicked their asses for it, but it didn’t help how pissed he was. Which was weird. Punching usually makes him feel better.

“Hey Damien- what’s wrong?” He jumped, looking down at you. His mood must’ve been noticeable, from how worried you were. And how wide of a berth everyone was giving him. And how the wall was kinda singed from how hot he had gotten.

“Just got in a fight before I got here. Don’t worry about it, runt,” he joked, plapping his hand on your head. You rolled your eyes, pushing his hand off to fix your hair. He smirked, before walking with you to the cafeteria.

He kept close to you, giving some nasty looks to people he saw looking at you funny. He couldn’t tell if the looks were meant to be flirty or malicious, so he’s just treating it all equally.

Fuck y’all, freaks.

Since you both had your own lunches, you two went straight to your normal table. Your favorite horny, color-coded bastards were already there, so you two went ahead and sat down. As usual, Damien didn’t really engage with the group. He was just sticking around to keep a watch for you.

Of course, your friends were very interested in that.

“So, Damien, you really still think you need to be the big guard dog,” Amira asked, taking a drink from her water bottle. Damien’s ears flicked back, and his eyes narrowed. You sighed, burying your face in your hands.

“What’re you on about, campfire,” Damien growled, eating his lunch. His dads always said to save the souls of the damned for last, but he doesn’t LISTEN to that shit.

“They’ve got a LOT of people in every class, dude. You don’t have to follow them around like a lost puppy,” Amira snickered. Damien hissed, making the others at the table laugh- except for you. You were just embarrassed that they were still going on with the ‘Damien has a crush on you’ thing.

Didn’t help that you think you DID have a crush on the guy.

“I am NOT acting like a lost puppy- that’s Scott,” Damien yelled, pointing to Scott. He, somehow, had gotten himself stuck in a corner. He was whimpering, and his tail was between his legs. You heard Vicky sigh, before she got up to go help him. Amira rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean, asshole. Just admit you wanna take them to prom,” she grinned. You heard a record scratch, causing you to look up from your hands. You saw a record player nearby, skipping. Why was that there?

“I’ll show you a crush in a second-.” Amira laughed, smacking the table.

“DIDN’T MENTION A CRUSH, IDIOT! YOU DID,” she cackled. Brian snickered a little, looking over to see how red your cheeks had gotten. You covered your face again, mortified.

Damien stammered, mouth opening and closing like a distressed fish. Finally, he stood up and just… left. You heard him land a punch on a couple people on the way out, before the cafeteria doors were flung open.

Amira wheezed, and you groaned.

“I can’t BELIEVE you, Amira,” you yelled, glaring at her. Amira sighed, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Come ON, dude, he’s totally into you! It’s not my fault his dumb ass won’t say anything!” You looked to the other two, hoping to get some help. Brian shrugged slightly.

“I mean, yeah that was a little much-” “HEY” “-but she’s right. It’s painfully obvious,” Brian agreed. You threw your hands up, turning to Oz. They looked away.

“... Amira’s right-” “For fuck’s sake,” you grumbled. You rubbed your eyelids.

“Couldn’t you have, at least, done that when I WASN’T around?” Amira shrugged.

“Maybe, but Damien would still react the same way. The only difference is you won’t know why he won’t look you in the eye later,” she told you, a grin on her face. You gave her a look, and her grin widened.

“I mean it. Watch how he looks at you- he won’t look you in the eye, and he’ll keep looking at your ass. Or your tits- one of them.” “AMIRA!” She laughed, head reeling back.

“You’ll thank me later,” she joked, getting up as the bell rang. You groaned, getting up and following the group to gym. You weren’t looking forward to the class before lunch, and your stance certainly hadn’t changed after that encounter.

You changed as quick as you could, making a beeline for your usual warm up area. You stopped when you realized Damien was there, as well, though. He glanced up when you approached, before quickly looking away.

… Don’t let Amira’s words get to you. He was probably just flustered from the encounter. That was IT.

“Obstacle course today,” was all he said, as you began your stretches together. As Amira said, he refused to look at you directly.

… You knew you shouldn’t, but you had to.

You formed an eye on the back of your head, small enough that no one would notice unless they were paying attention. You were doing squats, with Damien behind you assumedly doing the same thing.

As Amira said, he was staring directly at your ass.

You quickly sealed the eye, your face growing VERY hot. You couldn’t believe this. You hated her. You hated her SO much.

Thankfully, Coach blew his whistle to get the class started. You didn’t have to confront Damien’s staring just yet.

Everyone lined up in front of an obstacle course- the same one that you did with Damien all those weeks ago.

“Alright! I know you all recognize this course, but THIS time it’s solo,” Coach explained. “This is a test of strength, not teamwork! Let’s get to work!” He blew his whistle again, and everyone got into line.

As you waited, you slowly allowed your wings to emerge. You kept them small, though- big enough to assist in your balance, small enough not to get caught on things. You allowed your magic to surge through your arms and legs, beefing them up for the course. You could do this.

You got to the front of the line, and Coach put a hand on your shoulder as the current student went through the course. You glanced up at him, seeing a comforting smile on his face.

“You ready, kid?” You could hear the concern in his voice. He knew how nervous you were, first go around at this course. You were glad he was checking in on you.

You nodded, confident in your ability to keep up with the others now. He grinned, patting you firmly before letting you go. He motioned for you to get ready, and you got into the starting position. You formed some eyes on the back of your head, to make sure the swinging blades wouldn’t clip your wings, and you caught sight of Damien.

You saw his hands clenching a little, his eyes trailing down your thighs. No doubt he was thinking about the coop course. His hands on your thighs, claws digging into your soft flesh. You wouldn’t mind him holding you up against a wall with those extra arms-.

Coach’s whistle brought you out of your thoughts. You jumped, before running for the climbing wall.

You weren’t as fast as Damien was that day, but your magic-infused muscles helped you hurry up the wall. You scrabbled at the top, before hauling yourself up. You felt… good. Strong.

The swinging blades were next. You kept track of the rhythm, pulling your wings against your body. It’d ruin your time, but you went slow through them. Better to go slow and keep your feathers, in your opinion.

You stopped at the end of the blades, seeing the path of hot coals. It seemed these were upgraded, and now there was a small flame on top of the path as well. It must’ve been kept weak with magic, or else the whole course would be on fire.

You hopped from foot to foot, thinking about what you should do here. You don’t think your magic can handle non-holy magic interacting with it. You had no idea if it was similar to the dampening ring you wore, or if it would cause you to break out in hives like an accidental spell from Mercy did. Your brow furrowed.

Fire and hot air…

You stretched your wings, backing up as far as you could without hitting one of the blades again. You had an idea.

You began to run, stretching your wings out. You had only tested this a few times, and you fell flat almost every time. This could be VERY dangerous. But you were also stupid and wanted to prove that you could do this.

You took a leap, thankfully gliding over the path of fire. You could hear some of your friends cheer you on, and your confidence grew. You felt the adrenaline rushing through you, an excited smile crossing your features.

Your moment of excitement caused more of your magic to slip through. A halo appeared behind your head, extra eyes appearing in the empty space inside the circle. Your smile turned a little too wide to be completely human, and white fire seemed to ignite around your hair.

You heard a few wolf whistles in the crowd as you landed. Both from the actual wolves, and other monsters. You didn’t stop the bask in your accomplishment, though. You had one more task ahead of you.

The spiked floor.

You shook your hands, before grabbing the bar in front of you. After a moment’s hesitation, you began the trek across the bars. You fumbled a little when the obstacle course began the shaking, but you were determined to get through this. You didn’t need to rely on others all the time. You could DO this.

You swung forward, wings flapping slightly as you landed on the other side of the course. You ran across the finish, letting out a triumphant yell. You ran over to your friends who were already done, immediately getting picked up by Scott in a bear hug.

You were still yelling, and they were joining you in your excitement. Well, most of them- Brian was proud, but he was busy reattaching his leg.

“That was SICK AS SHIT,” Polly yelled as you were set down. You pressed your hands to your cheeks, grinning wide. You bounced on the balls of your feet as the next student went on the course.

“I can’t believe it WORKED, mostly- I kept falling when I was practicing,” you laughed. You were flushed, your cheeks growing darker as someone called out to you.

“Lookin’ GOOD out there,” a dude cheered, very clearly looking you over. Your feathers ruffled a little, puffing up a bit. The fire that had appeared around your head took on a light pink. Brian snorted slightly.

“I mean, he isn’t wrong,” he smiled, looking up at you as he finished the last stitch on his leg. “You were cute before, but… you look damn good with all the eyes.”

You couldn’t even get a word out before you heard growling behind you. You turned, seeing Damien. He looked pissed, hissing at the original dude who had catcalled you to begin with.

“Oh calm down, Damien! Let them have some flirty fun,” Vicky grinned, wrapping her arms around one of yours. He grunted.

“They don’t need a bunch of freaks being… freaks!” He came over, standing up straight to appear taller and more intimidating. You were about to say something, but you caught a mischievous glint in Vicky’s eye.

Oh no.

“What’s wrong, Damien? You don’t think they’re hot enough to get flirted with?” Damien scoffed, as if she said the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

“Fuckin- of course they’re hot, asshole, but they don’t need some freaks hitting on them all the time!” He said that SO confidently, you almost couldn’t comprehend that he had just called you hot. And, apparently, neither could he.

Until 15 seconds later.

He froze, ears lifting straight up. You looked up at him, and he stared down at you. Neither of you said anything, or moved.

“OH MY GOD JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY,” Polly screamed. You both jumped, and that kicked Damien into gear. He just… took off to the changing room.

“I DIDN’T SAY SHIT,” he screeched, slamming the door to the changing room open. You covered your face, hearing Vicky snicker next to you.

“See? He likes you,” she grinned. You… couldn’t really argue, this time. There was. A lot of evidence.

Your hands were pried away from you, and Vera was staring you down. A sly smile on her face, and her phone sat in her hand.

“I’ve called Damien’s dads, and I asked them about how to alter your magic dampening ring. We’re going to get that man so horny he can’t help himself.” Vera dragged you off to the changing rooms, the other girls screaming in excitement as they followed. And Scott- he didn’t quite know what was happening, but he thought it was a makeover so he was excited.

“Your monster form is hot, and we’re gonna help you get accustomed to it,” Vera told you as she pushed you to the gender neutral changing room. You stammered, but an apologetic Oz gently pulled you in. You simply sighed, going to change.

You hoped this wasn’t going to be painful.


	11. Makeover! (Damien Route: Week 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of an incident that happened on tumblr, I'm going to put a warning up here. Reader is put in feminine clothing (a dress), their cleavage is accentuated, and they are put in makeup. Reader is still nonbinary, but their friends put them in feminine clothing. If that makes you uncomfortable or triggers you for any reason, read at your own discretion.

You were dragged into a weekend-long sleepover with the girls. And Scott. They- aka Vera- had taken you shopping to get you an appropriate (but still sexy) wardrobe, and makeup. You had questioned how makeup was supposed to work when your face and eyes were intangible, but she just laughed.

“Still thinking with that human brain, I see. You’d be surprised what monster makeup can do, compared to that piddly human stuff,” Vera chuckled. Polly introduced you to her favorite blush brand- although the color she picked out was for her and other ghosts. Vera contemplated it, before turning to you.

“I need you in your angel form.” You had tensed up, but she just looked at you expectantly. You were about to argue, until she pointed to a changing room. With a sigh, you went to “change”. You came out a different person- literally.

Head replaced by a glowing halo of holy fire, many eyes sitting in the negative space inside. One giant eye sat in the middle, which was morphing into a mouth so you could speak. Your large, white wings ruffled slightly as you stepped out. Your arms and legs sat disconnected from your body, held in place by magic. You held yourself uncomfortably, mouth pressed into a stressed line.

“Pardon the pun, but really you are divine,” Vera complimented, making the fire around your head turn a soft, flustered pink. Miranda had a bit of a look to her, but kept quiet. You remembered something about the “air people” and the merpeople having a feud. You don’t quite think angels are the air people, but you’re not about to get into an argument about it with her.

“Now that we can actually see you, we can really get to work,” Polly grinned, grabbing your arm and pulling you back towards the makeup. Thankfully, Vera managed to finagle the ring enough to keep your magic from hurting the others while allowing you to freely use it.

Miranda and Vera fought over what kind of makeup to get you, while Polly just picked out what she thought would look best. Without waiting for the others to stop fighting, she used Vera’s credit card to pay for the makeup. You felt bad, because good GOD this shit was expensive, but Vera simply waved you off. It was her treat, she said. And Miranda was happy to pitch in, too.

Clothes were next. Once again, Miranda and Vera fought over what type of style to put you in. Miranda, Vicky, and Amira wanted to go for a cute, innocent look. Vera wanted professional yet sexy. Zoe, Polly, and Scott were kind of in the middle. You ended up with a whole new wardrobe made of a mish-mash of fashion choices. Well, you guess you have choices.

At Vera’s place, they all worked on a gameplan on what to do for your look Monday. Despite the argument against the “innocent” look, Vera wanted to go for it after some convincing. Amira grinned.

“Maybe it’s a big cliche, but Damien loves the whole faux innocence schtick. The idea of corruption or whatever turns him the fuck on,” Amira laughed, making your fire turn a bright pink. Everyone was excited, even Scott. He may not be the best at them, but he loved makeovers. Vicky promised to do his makeup monday morning. Both because she wanted to, and because she didn’t want him to be left out. You’ve never seen a dude get so excited about makeup.

The weekend was spent eating bad food and (sort of) getting drunk. Only Polly, Vicky, and Amira really drank- Vera had a few glasses of wine, you and Zoe don’t like booze that much, Scott ate a pizza instead, and Miranda had her serfs get drunk for her. You still didn’t get that, but you know what? You didn’t need to, at this point.

Monday came too soon in your opinion and, while Scott helped Vicky and Amira with their hangovers, it was time for your makeover.

Eyes were shadowed, lips were sticked, and somehow they got blush on your halo. You had no idea how they did ANY of it, but they did. 

Look dude if you were expected to describe how this worked you’d keel over so just go with you got makeup on now.

Amira somehow styled the fire around your head, making it curl into ringlets that trailed upwards. When you asked her how she did it, she said it was a Djinn trick. She promised to teach you, since she imagined you could control your own fire. You hope you could, at least. You had NO idea.

Finally, Miranda and Polly got a hold of you for your outfit. They both constantly fought over how much skin should be showing, with Polly arguing that you had great tits and needed to show them off. You wanted to go back to bed.

Finally, they finished treating you like a doll, and shoved you- and Scott- in front of a mirror. Scott just had some light makeup on, and immediately turned back to Vicky to say what a good job she did. You almost didn’t feel his tail wagging against your side from how surprised you were.

You were wearing a white dress with gold trim. The skirt of the dress poofed out slightly, ending at your knees. Your dress was sleeveless, with thick straps and a neckline that plunged just enough to show off cleavage. Cleavage that was accentuated by the pushup bra Polly forced you into. The back was open enough for your wings to come through, but not completely backless. White stockings donned your legs, and simple, black mary janes were on your feet.

Your main “eye”, which was currently a mouth so you could speak, was lined with special makeup that masqueraded as both eyeshadow and lipstick. You have no idea how it could look like both, but it did. Zoe’s many limbs, combined with the other girls’, did your liner and shadow on as many eyes as they could. Amira’s tricks had your fire curled upwards into ringlets.

You looked like a completely different person.

Vera came up behind you, placing her hands on your shoulders with a sly grin.

“Just innocent enough to be appropriate, just inappropriate enough to drive him wild,” she purred, her snakes hissing in agreement. You shifted slightly as everyone else sang their praises.

“I don’t know about this-.” Your hesitation wasn’t heard, instead you were hurried off to grab your bag so you could get to school. You were pushed into Vera’s limousine with the others, and whisked off to Spooky High.

You couldn’t quite say you were comfortable.

You had never really worn anything like this before coming to Spooky High, let alone being comfortable enough to walk around in your angel form. But, you didn’t quite have time to change now.

As you pulled up to the school, you began to get cold feet. You didn’t want to go in. You wanted to go home, put on your usual clothes and stay home for the day. You were forced out of the limo, though. Miranda hung off of your arm, nearly dragging you inside as the group followed.

Scott, Vicky, and Amira went off to class, wishing you luck on “giving Damien a raging erection”, as Vicky put it. You wanted to Die.

Thankfully, you managed to avoid seeing Damien before homeroom. He must’ve slept late, or- fuck, you HOPE- he skipped today. You regretted doing this.

Homeroom passed quickly, too quickly for your liking. You dragged your feet, before Brian and Amira got you to leave for math.

Much to your dismay, Damien was waiting outside for you. God, kill you now.

“There you fucking are-,” he started, but froze when he saw you. You could almost HEAR Amira grinning behind you.

Damien’s eyes trailed over you, ears perking up as he took in your appearance. His tail flicked as his eyes finally snapped back to your face. You fidgeted under his gaze, many eyes avoiding his face.

He glanced up, seeing Amira’s sly grin and Brian’s smug smirk. He snapped his gaze back to you, growling slightly.

“I’m gonna guess Vera did this,” he huffed as Brian and Amira slipped by. You fidgeted with one of your wings, embarrassed. When you didn’t reply, he grunted.

“... Miranda, too. And Polly- she’s the only one that gets this brand,” he muttered, leaning closer to your face. Your fire turned bright pink, pluming higher around your halo. Damien couldn’t help his eyes from trailing down, eyeing your cleavage. He swallowed, standing back up straight.

“... They don’t know your colors,” he grunted, making you finally look up at him. He was flustered, his cheeks turning a dark shade. He looked down at your dress again.

“And I can tell you’re uncomfortable in that. It’s obvious.” Ouch. You didn’t expect him to scrutinize you like this. You crossed your arms, trying to curl in yourself a little.

“... We’re going out this weekend. I’m taking you shopping- get you some actual shit, and something good for prom,” he grunted, grabbing your wrist to take you to your next class. You trilled in surprise, stumbling after him.

“White and gold with a gold halo and white fire? What the fuck was she thinking,” Damien grunted, almost talking to himself at this point. He was muttering about their poor (in his opinion) fashion choices. Thankfully, not annoyed at you for wearing it.

When he stopped at your next class, he gave you another once over. With an outfit like that, horny bastards would be all over you. He should know- he was one of those horny bastards. He didn’t want people to bug you.

Damien took his jacket off, handing it to you with a grunt. You took it, confused. He growled slightly.

“You’re uncomfortable. Put that on. You know the drill- give it back at the end of the day,” he huffed, moving to head to his own class. You didn’t have time to stop him before Amira pulled you into class. You hurriedly put the jacket on as she went off.

“See I KNEW he’d be into it,” she laughed, leading you to your desk. You rolled your eyes slightly.

“He said you guys did a bad job picking my colors out.” She laughed, not even phased.

“Yeah that’s what I thought he’d do.” You all sat down, pulling the jacket closer around yourself.

You leaned back against your chair, listening to your group talk. You were trying to pay attention, but couldn’t help yourself from taking in Damien’s jacket.

Smelled like fire, and cologne. It was soft, although you could feel the inside was slightly singed from just being in contact with Damien’s skin when he was mad. This stuff must be heavy duty fireproof, cause it was also heavy. A comfortable heaviness, almost like a weighted blanket.

A smile slipped onto your face. Comfortable- that’s how you felt with this jacket, and with its owner. You would be lying if you said you weren’t happy to be wearing it again.

Although, you know this jacket has gotten you into more trouble than it was worth, since it almost single-handedly started the group’s obsession with you two getting together. Your smile widened.

Fuck this stupid jacket.


	12. Please Give Me Some Pants (Damien Route: Week 5)

Today was supposed to be a fun day. You were supposed to go out with Damien, get stuff for prom, and goof off.

Even in another fucking city, your mother was able to ruin your day.

You stared down at the letter in your hands. A bunch of self-servicing bullshit is what it was. She, FINALLY, told you about your father and what happened to lead to you being… what you are. She finally told you who he was, but what pissed you off the most about this?

“Don’t bother looking for him, he doesn’t want to see you”. Who the hell was she to decide if you should or not? Not… that you wanted to.

…

You have no idea if you did, or not. But just the idea that she decided FOR you is enough to turn your halo red. Well, a lot of things were making your halo burn red.

The idea your biological father didn’t want anything to do with you. Your mother daring to contact you after all of the shit she put you through. The kids from your old school calling you a freak- yeah you made the mistake of going onto your old social media.

Everyone was just doing so great, now that the annoying freak was gone.

Before you could stew much longer, you heard a loud knocking on the front door. You jumped up, shoving the letter in your jacket pocket without thinking. You grabbed your bag, hurrying downstairs before Damien knocked the door off of its’ hinges.

“I’m COMING,” you yelled, when he wouldn’t stop knocking. You heard him laugh as you approached the door.

“WELL HURRY-” he stopped when you opened the door, a grin on his face. “Hey.”

You rolled your eyes, shooing him out of the way so you could exit and lock the door. He eyed you, still staring when you turned around. You asked him what was up.

“Human form today?” You looked down at yourself, pursing your lips slightly. You shrugged, heading to his car.

“Just for now- easier to get in and out of the car without the wings,” you replied. You’ve gotten more used to your angel form, and don’t mind it as much. You were going to shift when you got to the store’s parking lot.

He grunted a little, signalling he heard you, before unlocking the car for you. He slid over the hood as you sat in the passenger’s seat. Of course, he kept going and ate asphalt. You heard him curse, and snorted when his disgruntled face appeared.

You cackled, ignoring the glare he gave you as he entered the vehicle. He growled, putting the key in the ignition and beginning the drive to the mall. He WANTED to go to a nicer place, but you yelled at him about the prices. When he reminded you he was the prince of Hell, and SWIMMING in money, you almost slapped him. Shitty mall food is fine with him, though. Less prissy people, too.

Damien could tell something was eating at you. You were bad at hiding your emotions- at least from him. Demons are good at honing in on negative emotions, and sins. And he was smelling some WRATH on you.

He really didn’t know how to bring it up, though. So, he did the next best thing: he didn’t do that.

When you two got to the mall and parked, you got out and stretched. You pulled your jacket off as Damien locked his car. He walked around to your side of the car, watching you tie your jacket around your waist.

You breathed out slowly, allowing your body to change. Damien shuddered slightly at the burning feeling of your magic. Even with the dampening ring, some things still slipped out.

You flexed your wings, rolling your almost non-existent neck and shoulders. Damien couldn’t help his gaze from wandering your form, feeling his eyes hurt ever so slightly at your holy form.

Fuck, you were hot.

After you were all stretched out, you two went ahead into the mall. Damien had a hand in his pocket, the other going through his phone. You immediately stopped at a vending machine to grab a bottle of soda, earning a little snort from your shopping buddy.

“Since you didn’t wanna go to my first choice, I’m still choosing what store we go into here,” Damien told you, snickering at the side eye you gave him. He grinned, stealing your drink from you to take a swig.

“Yes, it’s expensive.” “Damien!” You snatched your drink back, halo turning a bright pink. You smacked his arm, earning a laugh out of the amused demon.

“I told you that you don’t need to-” “Well I WANT to, idiot, so shut up and deal with it,” he cackled, pushing you towards his intended store. You slapped him with a wing, but didn’t have much choice. Damien had proved time and time again to be more stubborn than you, and you didn’t have the energy to fight him.

Although, it did remind you of your mother- and others- making choices for you. You huffed slightly, shutting up and following Damien. He definitely noticed the change, though. He just didn’t know how to bring it up.

You two entered the store, heading right for the formal wear.

You browsed the dresses without much thought, kinda sneering at the selections. You wanted to enjoy the shopping, you really did, but… everything today has just soured your experience. You stuck your hands in your pockets, feeling the letter once again. Fuck, you forgot you put it there. You just wanted to forget about it. You just wanted to feel NORMAL for ONCE in your fucking life.

“I think these’d look good on you,” Damien said, startling you. You looked over at him, seeing him holding a few different dresses. You huffed slightly, untying your jacket from your waist. You thought, for a second, about taking the letter out and throwing it away. You didn’t want Damien to get suspicious, though. You REALLY wanted this day to just be fun.

You traded your bag and jacket for the dresses, asking Damien to watch them while you went to try them on. He nodded, sitting down on a bench near the changing rooms as you went in.

He set your shit down, hearing the tell-tale crinkle of paper that made his ears twitch. He glanced at your jacket, seeing the crumpled letter peeking out of one of the jackets. He puckered his lips, leaning over to listen for the door of the changing room. When all he heard was fabric rustling, and you faintly cursing at the current dress in hand, he grinned.

Snatching the letter, he began to read quickly so he wouldn’t get caught. His grin fell slowly, ears flicking back as he felt himself getting angrier.

“You’re lucky I managed to get the parents of those kids to not sue us, you know? I hope you haven’t assaulted and mauled anyone else since I sent you to your people.

I’ve sent Mercy some money for your upkeep, but don’t expect anymore handouts after this. Get a job and take care of yourself for once. But, that’s not why I’m writing this.

You’re a half angel. Mercy’s sent me messages about what happened, so don’t bother writing back about this. Your biological father is named Ballaton. Bastard is more like- he ran out before you were even born. He told me he was just visiting me for fun, not to start a family. It’s against rules to even consort with humans, so your existence is a shame to him. Don’t bother trying to contact him- you’ll get no response, just like me. He knows you exist. If he wanted to see you, he would have.

Don’t expect me to contact you again after this. I’ve made up my mind, and I don’t want to see you. You’ve been a monster this whole time, and you almost destroying a group of children was the last straw. At least you have that demon to talk to.”

Wow. Damien’s never wanted to punch an old woman more than right now. He couldn’t believe this shit. Your mom was a real piece of work!

“What the fuck?” Damien jumped, shoving the letter back into your jacket pocket. Too late, though. You were pissed.

“What are you doing, snooping around in my shit,” you snapped, throwing the dresses at him to grab your jacket. Damien’s tail flicked, trying to think of something to say. He could see tears in your eyes, the tar-like tears falling from some of them.

Now was NOT a time to think about how hot you looked when you were mad. Please spare his dick.

“It- it fell out,” he lied, watching your halo turn a dark red. He swallowed slightly, leaning back a bit as if he expected you to swing at him. You looked down at the letter again, and he saw your disposition change completely.

Your shoulders slumped, fire changing from a fiery red to a dark blue. You sat next to him, and he sat back up.

“I hate her,” you muttered, shoving the stupid piece of paper back into your jacket. Damien kept quiet, waiting on you to get it out. You huffed.

“She kicks me out, sends me off to- to a place I know nothing about. To a woman I’ve never met. To people who’d probably rather wish I was dead because I’m not a full monster!” You growled, burying your face in your hands. You still don’t know how your hands don’t push through your halo, but you didn’t have time to worry about it right now.

“And then she tries to make MORE decisions for me by saying he doesn’t wanna see me! By telling me to get a job!” You took in a shuddery breath, sitting back up.

“Even if I wanted to see him, it’d just… be nice if she didn’t treat me like a fucking animal.” Damien stayed quiet, not really… knowing what to do. This wasn’t his forte. Maybe he could call Vera or something.

…

No, he has a better idea.

“Know what makes me feel better when I get pissed off,” he asked with a grin. You glanced up at him, seeing him digging through his pockets. He pulled out a very expensive-looking, gold lighter and flipped it open.

“ARSON,” he yelled. You shushed him, closing the lighter and lowering his hands.

“Do you WANT us to get kicked out,” you hissed, making Damien laugh. You huffed, flustered, before letting his hands go. He handed the lighter over, much to your surprise.

“Had this made for you.” You took it, examining the lighter. It was gold, with black details. Your name was engraved onto it, along with flaming angel wings. When flicked on, the fire burned a bright purple.

“Damien-.” “Look, I know I’m not the best guy to talk about feelings with, but what I do know is burning shit down when you’re angry feels fucking great.” You looked back up at him, seeing the excited expression on his face. You hesitated, not knowing if this was the best idea.

“... Just- bring the letter, and anything else you might want to burn, with you next week. I’ll find us an abandoned building to do it in, so we don’t get caught. And if you wanna back out before then, fine. Sound good?” You were quiet, looking down at the lighter and the letter once again.

You’ve never committed a crime before- well, if you don’t count mauling your classmates to near death- so this was… a daunting idea. Your mother always threatened the worst if she even THOUGHT that you were planning on doing something bad.

This would be the best “fuck you” to her.

“... I’ll think about it, at least,” you offered, putting the lighter in your bag. Damien cheered, immediately pulling his phone out to get at his contacts. That was a little worrying. You put your hand over his, pushing his phone away from his face.

“How about we just… work on prom stuff, today? And then we can go eat.” Oh yeah, he WAS shopping for prom shit, wasn’t he? He grumbled, putting his phone away again.

“So. You seemed uncomfortable with the dresses, and the ones you wore to school. What DO you want to wear to prom,” Damien asked. You were quiet, before you fiddled with your bag.

“... I kinda just want pants,” you muttered. Damien smirked, standing up. He hauled you to your feet, pushing you towards the tuxes.

“Let’s find one you like, and then get it fitted.” You were… a little surprised. You thought you’d just have to put up with a dress that Vera or Miranda picked for you. It never really occurred to you that it was… YOUR decision.

Wow that was a sad realization.

You looked at the tuxes and other men’s formal wear, wondering if this was a good idea. Damien was going on about what could be done to modify the suit. Taking out part of the back for your wings, for example. The more he talked about it, the more you began to like the idea. Your mom always talked about putting you in a nice dress for your theoretical human prom, and you began to resent the entire idea just because she had been choosing said dresses for you. Before the incident. You smiled slightly, looking back at Damien.

“... Do you think we could find one that’s red and black?” “Oh FUCK yeah!”


End file.
